Che Cosa Desideri
by Twilightwubber
Summary: This is pretty much the human version of my other story. I wrote it after falling in love with the human version of the Twilight characters from when I read 'Righteous' by anita11; it's a great story and I highly suggest it to anyone interested in Jacob and Nessie. This is mostly a guilty pleasure for me, but read it if it's your thing.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey boo." I skipped into the expansive kitchen.  
"Mia." Carlisle chastised me.  
"Yes?" I smiled politely.  
"What did I tell you about that?"  
I eyed my 40 year old brother, "What?" I grabbed a strawberry out of the glass fruit bowl on the marble counter and ate it.  
"Don't come downstairs in pajamas higher than your knees."  
"Why not?" I sat on the black leather bar stool.  
"Mia. Don't start, it's too early in the morning."  
"Fine, who's taking me to school?" I shrugged.  
"I am." Esme walked into the kitchen, radiant as ever.  
"Okay, I'll run upstairs to get dressed."  
"Emmett, Rose, Jazz, and Alice are flying in from New York and they should be here around 5. It's been a while since you've seen your niece and nephew." Carlisle grabbed his keys and left. I dashed upstairs, excited.

* * *

The twins, Jasper and Rose, were 20 years old, but already making a name for themselves. Rose and her best friend Alice had started their own fashion company, _Ritornello_, when they were my age and they already have a million dollar corporation. It turns out Alice was always in love with Alice, and on the day the he had to leave, because he enlisted in the military, he finally confessed his feelings for her. As luck would have it, she loved him too and vowed to wait for him to return home. Jasper was quick to acquire higher ranking and soon became a commander, probably due to his charisma.

Alice has always had a gift of 'seeing' the future and when Jasper left, she made Rosalie move to Seattle and take chance on their company. They begged my brother for money, and in less than a year, paid him back in full. While there, Rosalie met some construction worker named Emmett who's three years older than her. They've all been together every since, and Carlisle and Esme have given them nothing, but their blessing.

Edward is Esme's younger brother. He and his wife, Bella, have twins too, almost my age at 12 years old. Their daughter is named Renesmee, and their son is named Edward Anthony Masen Jr.. Nessie, as I like to call her, has long naturally red, curly ringlets that I am willing to dye for (excuse the bad pun). Her red hair and chocolate bad eyes are sure to make any man fall for her when she hits puberty, I can sense that Bella and Edward are a bit worried about fighting the boys off. JR, because 'little Edward' got played out by the age of five, is already a rebel. He makes girls fall for him just by giving them a once over with his emerald green eyes that he got from his father. The rich dark brown hair of his is always styled to perfection; he may be more vain than his sister.

Edward, like Carlisle, is a doctor at the local hospital. At 35, he's already built a reputation in town for his remarkable talent. He and Bella were high school sweethearts and married straight out of school. They both went to Stanford, him for his MD and her to become a teacher, which I can tell she loves.

* * *

"Are Renesmee and JR going to school with me too?" I asked as I trotted downstairs.  
"No, they go to the local school. Remember, you're going to the performing arts school?"  
"Oh yeah, I forgot I auditioned for that." I grabbed my backpack and followed her to the garage.

* * *

"Have a great first day."  
"Ciao bella." I waved away my in law. Today was my first day at an American school. I ran my hand through my red velvet waist length curls, this was going to be fun. Some girl bumped into me and she immediately turned.  
"I'm so sorry." She was beautiful with long black, silky hair to her butt.  
"It's okay."  
"That's a nice accent. Italian?" she asked.  
"Yes. I moved here from Italy a couple of weeks ago." I smiled at her.  
"My name is Leah Clearwater."  
"I'm Artemisia Catarina Cullen. But you can call me Catarina."  
"Awesome, we'll be in the same homeroom! I'll be your guide. Welcome to the first day of school here at Seattle Arts."  
"What grade are you in?" I asked as she guided me through the halls.  
"I'm a sophomore. You?"  
"A freshman, as you say." We were in a classroom, "So... are we like friends now?"  
"Yes." She smiled. We discovered that we had five of seven classes together.

* * *

When I saw her again it was in vocal ensemble.  
"CiCi!" She hugged me. I hugged back.  
"Usually I'm not touchy, but something about you makes me okay with it." I smiled to her.  
"Good."  
"Everyone, I am going to arrange you by vocal strength. Those of you with more raw talent will be our 'varsity' those who are okay, but need a little more oomph will be the 'jv' team. And those of you that need Jesus will get a transfer out of here." Mr. Fowler said. I looked at Leah who giggled and smiled. The teacher had everyone sing the alphabet and my heart just melted when I heard Leah sing.  
"Excellent Miss Clearwater. Next, new girl. Catarina Cullen." He called. I smiled and stood.  
Everyone focused their eyes on me and it made it momentarily hard to concentrate, "A, B, C, D, Eeeee, F, Geeee. H, I J K, LMNOPeeee. Cue, RS, Teee, UV, W. X. Y, and Zeee. Now I know my Aye Bee Cees. Next won't you sing with me?" I sang. To my surprise, I got a standing ovation.  
"Well done!" Fowler said. I returned to my seat by Leah.  
"You never told me you could sang." she whacked my arm.  
"You never asked." I blushed.

* * *

"Where do you sit during lunch?" I asked after we got our trays of food.  
"Usually with my friends, but we all kinda split ways. They stayed on the reservation, but Embry and I came here." She was a really friendly person; I could get used to it.  
"Hey, I brought a friend. She's super cool." Leah sat. I sat right next to her.  
"Hi." He didn't look up from his drawing.  
"Well thanks for the warm welcome." I said. He opened up his mouth like he was about to say something, and then he looked at my face.  
"You're beautiful." He said.  
"Thank you." I took a bite of food. I have to admit that he was pretty attractive too. His hair was to his chin and in beautiful waves.  
"Okay lovebirds. CiCi, after school some of my friends are going to the beach. Do you want to join?" She asked.  
"No. I'm sorry. My family is flying into town."  
"What are you drawing?" Leah asked. He looked up at her.  
"Nothing that concerns you." He said. Something about him made me catch feelings.  
"Can you show us?" She asked and he blushed.  
"No." He said defiantly.  
"Why not?" I asked.  
"Mind your business, newbie." He threw a glare at me that made me laugh.  
"Whatever." I opened my bottle.  
"What's that on your finger?" Embry asked.  
"Abstinence ring."  
"I don't like her." He turned to Leah.  
"Why?"  
"If she don't fuck on the first night, then she don't meet my deadline."  
"Seriously. You had to ruin lunch?" Leah sighed.  
"Yep. Gotta go." He packed up and left as the bell rang. I sighed and went to my next class.

* * *

Esme was there right after school to pick me up in her silver Mercedes Benz S550. I'm not sure what year it is.  
"Hey sis, is everyone home?" I asked.  
"They should be. Carlisle was picking up the kids from the airport and Edward and family were on their way over."  
"Yay!" I plopped down in the seat and turned on the massage feature.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Mia!" Rose squealed when I walked in the door.

"Hey, my favorite niece." I smiled brightly and dropped my backpack by the door.

"How's my aunt doing?" Jasper said before he and Rose closed in and both gave me a hug. I felt tiny compared to the two of them.

"It's alright so far. I'm not used to staying so long. I keep expecting to catch a plane back and see mom and dad." But that would never happen. I used to just stay in the summer with Carlisle and his family while our parents went on vacation, but now I'm living with my brother permanently. On our way to our lake house, our car swerved and crashed into a brick wall. Didyme, my mom, died on the way to the hospital. Dad, Marcus, strained his shoulder and back, and he's been too depressed to care for himself, let alone me. So I've been sent to live with Carlisle and dad is under Uncle Vinny's care. I got out the luckiest; I only had a gash on the back of my head that stained my natural, caramel with honey blonde highlights, hair red. Oddly enough, the blood inspired me to dye it red velvet red.

"I'm sorry." Alice wrapped her pixie arms around my waist.

"It's okay. How was New York?" I asked, changing the subject.

"It's was amazing." She beamed.

"Hey Emmett." I turned to the newest in-law. I pulled him in for a hug, he was bigger than I remembered.

"Hey Mia." He hugged back.

"Mia!" Renesmee ran towards me. I held my arms out and braced myself for her.

"I missed you." I smiled at her.

"Hey Mia." JR walked over by me.

"Hey boo." I smiled at him. He turned crimson.

"Don't do that." Carlisle chided, his accent thicker than normal.

"So what's the special occasion? What made everyone come to town?" I asked. I hadn't thought about it before, but now it seemed odd to have everyone in one place since it wasn't a holiday..

"To see you." Jasper said slowly like speaking to an idiot.

"What, why?"

"To see how you're adjusting. No one told you?"

"No, my brother let that slip." I glared at Carlisle.

"So how was school?" Alice changed the subject.

"I met some very nice people."

"That's good." Bella encouraged.

"Any cute boys?" Alice nudged me.

"I hope not. Otherwise Emmett and I will have to come down to that school and put hands on someone." Jasper said while Emmett cracked his knuckles.

"No, that won't be necessary." I laughed it off.

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes, go wash your hands." Esme came out of the kitchen. I darted up the stairs, but someone grabbed my ankle an pulled me own.

"Nope, I go first." Emmett laughed and ran in front of me. I regained my bearings and had to wait behind everyone in line. By the time I finished washing my hands, everyone had already sat down, but thankfully, Esme had made my plate for me.

"Everyone join hands so we can say grace." Carlisle said. He did the honors of saying grace and we all dug into the meal in front of us.

Everyone in my family had a grand time making jokes, eating and just bonding as a whole. I love how big this family is.

"Jasper pass me the garlic bread!" I said to my nephew who was at the other side of the table.

"Can't you see I'm fricking doing something? Calm down your horses!"

"Why are you two so angry?" Alice asked.

"We're not." Jasper said.

"I think she means to how he shouting. It's nothing, we're just Italian." I accidentally laid my accent on thicker than what was strictly necessary.

"Mom's Jewish side doesn't help." Rose giggled.

"Have you been getting that all day?" Carlisle asked.

"In one class I corrected one of my teachers vector he mispronounced mozzarella and ricotta. Then the entire class made me start saying more words in Italian." I stuffed my face.

"At least you haven't gotten to Versace yet. I remember when I first brought it up to Rose, she made me practice saying it until my tongue hurt." Alice laughed.

"Good, teach them young." I fist pumped before forking spaghetti in my mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's wrong?" Esme nudged Carlisle.

"I have to go. I was called in." he stood suddenly.

"Okay, be safe." Esme kissed him and he left.

"Sometimes I hate that Dad has to leave to go save lives. Is that selfish?" Rosalie asked.

"Just a little." Renesmee laughed and her cheeks dimpled. That girl is gorgeous.

"Whatever." she flipped her hair.

* * *

Around 7, everyone left. Rose and Emmett had a hotel room as did Jasper and Alice, but I doubt they were going there as this is the first night they're back here since the first day of school. Edward, Bella, and the twins left because they all had to be up early in the morning. Edward mostly for work, Bella because she's a teacher, and the twins because they have to show their face for the last day of school, like me. Which left Esme and I.

* * *

"What's up?" I asked as I helped her wash the dishes.

"The girl that Carlisle has been treating for over a week has finally woken up out of her coma." She handed me a plate and I dried it.

"What happened?"

"She told her father that the Clearwater boy got her pregnant and he fractured her eye socket, broke her arm, and dislocated her other shoulder. Along with countless bruises along her body."

"Oh my God." I paused.

"It's not the first time he's hurt her either. But one thing's for sure; she's not going back to him."

"What's going to happen to her?"

"She's going to be living with us."

"With us?"

"Yes, she's my goddaughter. I've wanted custody of her for years, but I never could prove anything in court. But now she's living with us."

"She's pregnant?"

"Yes, but I am grateful for the child because with him or her, I wouldn't have been able to get her."

"I really want to meet her now."

"Thank you for helping me with the dishes, now go get ready for bed."

"Goodnight Ezzy, I love you." I gave her a hug and disappeared into my large bedroom.

* * *

"Hey Leah. You look happier than usual." I noted when we were in at lunch, she certainly wasn't this happy in homeroom.

"Yes, Seth's girlfriend is finally out of her coma, he called and told me a few minutes ago."

"Yeah. How's the baby?"

"How did you know?" she raised an eyebrow with suspicion.

"Carlisle, my brother, has been treating her for a while now, but I just found out last night."

"Small world. Do you know what's going to happen to her?"

"Would your parents let her live with you?"

"Heck no. They are not that kind."

"Are you okay? You seem distracted." Embry asked me. I looked away from the fry that I've been dipping for the past five minutes and answered.

"She's Esme's goddaughter and she is moving in with us permanently, but I know nothing about her." I sighed.

"You need to eat, you're already too skinny." he sipped his Arizona. Leah threw a fry at him.

"Stop being such a jerk!"

"It's fine Leelee. I'm going to head to class now. I'll see you two in two weeks, or over the break if you're free." I dumped my uneaten food into the trash and went to sixth period.

* * *

"Hey Ezzy." I smiled at her.

"How was school?" she asked.

"Lovely. I watched a movie in almost all of my classes."

"That's boring, I'm more of a hands on person." Her cheeks dimpled.

"Usually I am, but the break was well deserved." I leaned back and dozed off.

* * *

"Mia, we're here." she nudged me awake.

"Thank you." I rubbed my face. I headed upstairs to my bedroom before I noticed something; I could hear the tv, but Ezzy always turns it off before she leaves.

"Is someone here?" I asked.

"Yes. Carlisle and I brought my goddaughter home."

"Where is she?"

"In the living room. She's very timid." Esme warned. I walked into the living room.

"Hey." I said softly to her. She looked up at me and cowered, "How's it going?"

"Not too well." she replied, her voice a whisper. The amount of bruises on her skin was mortifying and they were mostly faded, I could only imagine how bad they were in technicolor.

"Can I sit here?" I gestured at the seat next to her.

"Sure you can." She seemed nice enough.

"What's your name?"

"Aubriella Marie Tanner. You?"

"Artemisia Catarina Cullen. But my school friends call me Cat and my family calls me Mia."

"I usually go by Bree. Nice to meet you." She extended a hand and I shook it carefully.

"Nice to meet you too love. I hope you stay with us permanently."

"Even with the baby?" she placed her hand on her tummy.

"I love babies."

"That is a beautiful accent. Italian?"

"Straight from Italy. I moved here with my brother, Carlisle, after our mother died."

"Carlisle is your brother?"

"Yeah, don't seem so surprised."

"I'm sorry about your mother. I lost mine too at a young age."

I tried to change to a lighter topic, "How far along are you?"

"About three months now."

"Dinner time!" Esme called from the kitchen.

"Do you need help standing up?" I asked the beautiful blue eyed brunette.

"No, I'm only 3 months, I can stand."

"I was referring to your injuries."

"Oh yeah those. I forgot."

"C'mon babe. Let's go wash our hands." I skipped to the downstairs bathroom sink.

* * *

"Thank you for the wonderful meal, I haven't had one in a while." Bree thanked Esme. I'm pretty sure I could see her heart melting; I definitely felt mine.

"No problem baby. Are you going to school after the break?" Esme asked.

"Yes. I'm too far behind as is."

"You can get a private tutor."

"No its okay. I only missed the a month of school."

"And you want to see Seth." I jested.

"How do you know him?"

"I go to school with Leah "

"Small world." Esme laughed.

"Yeah, I went to school today and Leah mentioned it, catching me completely off guard.

"Do you know Renesmee and JR?" Esme asked, pushing away from the table.

"Yes, the red head with curly hair? We've gone to the same school since pre-k."

"Those are my niblings. Their dad is my brother."

"This is such a small world." she laughed.

"You may get the chance to know them soon. We have family dinners every Sunday."

"Let me help you with the dishes." I stood.

"No, it's fine. Can you show Bree the room across the hall from you?"

"Sure." I walked her up the stairs, careful not to walk too fast. Her jaw dropped when she saw the room.

"It's beautiful." she smiled.

"You can decorate it however you want."

"It's bigger than my entire house."

"You deserve something good in life."

Her arms captured me and held me tight, "Will you always be this kind?"

"Yes, unless you get on my bad side."

"I'll try not to." She pulled back, "Is my child going to sleep in the same room as me?"

"We have plenty of rooms if you don't want to share the same room."

"Do you think the baby is a boy or girl?" Esme asked, startling us.

"Either is fine with me. "

"You're making me a grandma so young."

"Yeah, I'm a hoe." Bree sighed

"Don't say that, you're just young." Esme admonished her.

"You didn't get pregnant young. And she's not pregnant." she gestured to me.

"This baby led me to get custody of you; therefore, I am thankful you got pregnant so young."

"Thank you Auntie." she smiled.

"I'm going off to bed. If you need anything, just wake me up." she kissed her forehead, then mine.

"No problem."

"And if you don't mind, please call me mom."

"You've always been a mom to me." she said. Esme disappeared with a smile on her face and Bree shut the door.

"Do you need help changing?"

"No. I can do it." she struggled.

"You're going to cause yourself more pain."

"It's fine."

"Don't make this awkward." I reached out and tugged her shirt off, carefully ignoring the arm that was freshly uncasted.

"Thank you."

"What are you?"

"An eighth grader."

"No, I meant what ethnic background." I went to the dresser and pulled out some garments for her.

"I'm Brazilian. Also I don't have any clothes in here."

"You don't look like you're that far off from my size. Esme will probably take us shopping tomorrow."

"I don't have money."

"What's ours is yours." I said simply. I helped her into some pajama bottoms and a large t-shirt, then made my way to the door.

"Please don't leave, I've been alone for a month, I can't be alone anymore."

"Okay, I'll be right back, I have to change into my clothes."

"I'll be here."

I walked into my room and grabbed my phone, tossed off my school clothes and put on spandex and a t-shirt. I walked back into her room and she was sitting criss crossed on her bed.

"You know that feeling when you sleep over someone's house for the first time and you wake up disoriented? How long does that last?" she asked.

"Maybe 2 days, but I'll be here when you wake up." I kissed her face. She seemed startled, but said nothing. Then she broke down in tears. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and sobbed to me for a good five minutes before pulling back when she was done.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"It's fine, we've all had our moments. Come, lay down." I pulled her under the sheets, and luckily she fell asleep quickly. I stroked her beautiful dark hair before finally dozing off.

* * *

I woke up wondering where I was until I remembered I was only across the hall.

"Hey, what time is it?" Bree woke up too, rubbing her face. I picked up my phone, thankful that I turned down my brightness the night before.

"Eight oh three." I mumbled.

"This is the first time I've had a peaceful night's sleep in years."

"Everyone sleeps well next to me." I joked as I got up and out of bed to brush my teeth. She followed and I handed her an extra toothbrush. After showering and helping her into some of my clothes, we walked downstairs and ate breakfast with Esme.

"We need to get you some clothes and a cell phone." Esme noted.

"Thank you for everything." Bree flushed.

"This is only the beginning." I ate my eggs.

* * *

"Hey, you would look great in this dress." I smiled at Bree.

"That's not my style." she said, for the umpteenth time time today.

"What is your style?" I was exasperated.

"Non expensive."

"Don't worry about the price taags. You get what you want, you are now our baby." I threw it in the basket. We had to hit up a Victoria's secret after this.

"I can't let you spend this much on me." Bree pouted.

"You're my daughter, it's okay." Esme stroked her hair.

"Just look away if it bothers you. Ezzy, can we hit up Victoria's Secret?" I asked.

"Yes, of course dear." I carried the bags across the mall until we reached our destination."

"Excuse me, can we have this young lady fitted?" I asked an associate.

"Yes, right this way." the petite mousy haire associate led Bree to the back. Esme and I shopped for some personal items until Bree returned.

"34b." the lady said and pointed her in the direction of some bras.

"Not far off from my 34c. It's funny I'm a jean size smaller than you, but a cup size bigger than you." I smiled at her.

"We've been shopping all day. Are we almost done?"

"Yes, party pooper. We are going to get you a cell phone."

"I have a phone. It's a flip phone." she pulled out the tracphone.

"Oh. Mygawd. Toss that right out the window. You mustn't use that." I joked.

"You're getting a full time phone. Not a prepaid one." Esme was always a placator.

"Awesome." I grabbed even more bags and we walked to ATT and browsed, "What are you interested in?"

"Maybe the new Samsung Galaxy."

"YES! Android masterrace." I high fived her.

* * *

Finally, Sunday morning, we get to have dinner as a family tonight.

"Hey love." I jumped on Bree's bed, startling her awake.

"What time is it?" she rubbed her gorgeous face.

"Nine thirty, I've been waiting for you all day. We have dinner this afternoon."

"So why am I up now?"

"Because I missed you boo."

"So you're up because you're lonely? Fine, I'll take that."

"Let's go binge watch Dr. Who or Archer, or something fun."

"Alright, let me hit the shower first."

* * *

We binge watched Dr. Who as I promised until it was time to help Esme cook. inner.

"So what do you do?" Bree asked as she peeled some potatoes.

"I'm a real estate agent; I help people find their dreams homes."

"A very successful one, since she won't tell you that." I added while dicing some tomatoes.

"Mom is very modest, isn't she?"

"Yes, I don't want people to think I'm stuck up."

* * *

"Hey." I hugged Emmett, who I am pretty sure I'm falling in love with.

"Hey Jailbait!" he picked me up and spun me around. I flushed red.

"Knock it off." I punched him in the chest.

"You need to take some MMA classes and lay off of the singing and dancing because that punch was garbage."

"You're garbage, put me down."

"No chance in hell, princess." he squeeze me tighter. I punched him straight in the jaw and hear a nice crack. He dropped me.

"Thank you." I smoothed out my blouse.

"Solid hit, for a girl." he cracked his neck.

"I hate you Emmett. When are you going back to New York?"

"Whenever Rose drags me back. Until then, I get to torture you."

"Great."

"Don't roll your eyes at me, plus, you have to admit that you're going to miss me when I leave."

"Me? Miss you? Not a rat's chance in hell. Now let's go eat."

* * *

"You have school tomorrow." Emmett observed.

"No duh Captain Obvious. That's like me saying, you have blue eyes."

"And I'm leaving tonight, so let's exchange numbers. Runt."

"Don't call me that."

"I could replace the r with a c."

"I would rather you did neither. Give me your phone so I can put my number in it." we traded phones.

"I'm actually going to miss you. You've grown on me."

"I love you too. Be safe Emmett." I hugged the oversized man child and waved bye to the other three before shutting the front door.

"What was that about?" Carlisle asked.

"I was just saying bye to Emmett."

"You do know that he's dating Rosalie, right?"

"And that I'm underaged? Yes. It's nothing like that, dweeb."

"You exasperate me." he gave me a noogie.

"Stop it!" I laughed and tickled his ribs, despite my age difference, we have formed a close bond. Probably due to me visiting every summer as a child and now living with him.

"I love you baby sis. I hope you have a great night's rest." he hugged me for a minute and then left for his bed upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey guys." I bounced into homeroom.

"Why are you so happy?" Embry sighed, putting down his sketchbook. _What the hell does he draw 24/7?_

"It's Valentine's day! Here." I handed him and Leah envelopes containing cards I made for them and a twenty.

"I appreciate it. Thank you. I brought you chocolate too." Leah handed me a jumbo box of Ferrero Rocher. She knows my weakness.

"Italian chocolate? Thank you love." I hugged her.

"Real Italian chocolate for my real Italian girl," Leah winked, "So are you guys free this weekend?"

"Yes." I said.

"Why? I hope you aren't trying to set me up on a date." Embry said.

"Nope. Just wanted to catch a movie with you two."

"I don't like either of you like that." Embry picked up his sketchpad.

"Don't say that." Leah hit him.

"Why? It's not like any of you like me either."

Leah looked at me and I glared back fighting hard not to turn crimson.

"Stop." I whispered.

"You like me?" Embry raised an eyebrow.

"Yes she does." Leah nudged me.

"Sorry."

"God, you're such a dick." Leah said.

A small piece of my heart shattered, but I kept on a straight face, "No, it's fine. You can't make someone feel about you how you feel about them. This is real life, not some fairy tail."

"That was deep." she grabbed my knee. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted Bree.

'Hey love. I miss you, you didn't wake me up this morning :(' - Bree

'You've been tired lately. You need your beauty sleep when you can get it.' - Me

'Are you going to watch movies with me tonight?' - Bree

'Of course, boo. I wouldn't have it any other way' - Me

"Who are you texting?" Embry asked, oh now he cares.

"Bree. She's upset I didn't wake her up this morning."

"Why do you call her baby mama?"

"Because she's having my baby. I've invested time into this pregnancy, that's no longer her baby, that's our baby."

He gave me a crooked smile, "That is really adorable."

I smiled at the ground, "Thank you. I'm going to leave now. Bye you two." I hugged Leah and kissed her cheek before shuffling over and planting a soft kiss on his lips that he didn't pull away from and hugging him. After ten seconds, I stood and smoothed my red skirt before picking up my bag and leaving.

* * *

Embry's POV

I looked over at her screen and read the contact name, 'Baby Mama'. I couldn't deal if she were texting a guy.

"Why do you call her baby mama?"

"Because she's having my baby. I've invested time into this pregnancy, that's no longer her baby, that's our baby."

She says the most heartfelt things. She's too good for me.

"That is really adorable." I wanted to take the words back. I don't want her to know I like her, I would only break her heart.

"Thank you." My beauty queen smiled at the ground, "I'm going to leave now. Bye you two." I switched my attention back to my drawing and then there were lips against mine and warm arms hugging me. I haven't felt this much excitement over a hug since ever. She smelled heavenly and her lips were so full and soft, I never wanted to break this embrace, but she did. After ten seconds, she stood, smoothed her skirt and left. Damn, legs, that ass, those tits, those lips. Just her. Everything about her was flawless, but she don't want this life.

"Embry breathe." Leah grabbed my knee. I was still staring at the door where she left.

"I'm fine." I finally looked into her eyes.

"I gave you the perfect opportunity to confess your feelings."

"I can't be that selfish, I'm no good for her. I've been telling you for months."

"But she likes you too. Sometimes you have to take chance on love."

"You've also been saying that for months."

"Yet you continue to be a jerk. You're going to lose your chance with her."

"Hopefully someone can give her more than I can."

"You can give her everything. You spend all your time drawing pictures of her, and only her."

"You didn't tell her that, did you?"

"No, I wouldn't betray your trust in me, but dammit Embry," she never finished her sentence, she just walked away. I refocused my attention on the photo I was drawing: Cat smiling at the sun.


	5. Chapter 5

I left to my locker, still somewhat dazed from that kiss with Embry; his lips were softer than a baby's tush. When I got to my locker, David, the kid from my seventh period, the one with the aquamarine, lifeless, yet enchanting eyes was patiently waiting.

"Hey." David said to me.

"Hi." I smiled at him.

"Are you free this weekend?" _Is he going to ask me out?_

"Yes I am."

"Good, because you're mine." he simply walked away, I have a date with a hella cute guy, but he isn't Embry. _How should I feel?_

* * *

"Cat, this Saturday, will you meet me at the movies at 8?" He pulled me aside before seventh period began.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled at him.

"I'm looking forward to it." He kissed the back of my hand before walking away. My heart should have fluttered, but it didn't, he didn't have a pull over me like Embry.

* * *

"You showed up." David was standing outside the theater.

"Of course I did, you requested my presence, didn't you?" I shut the door to the car and Esme drove away.

"Yeah, but a small part of me believed you wouldn't show up."

"Don't be irrational."

"I know, I'm sorry."

I got a good whiff of him, "Were you smoking?"

"Yes, just a little nicotine to take off the edge."

"The edge?"

"Yes, when I can't get my hands on weed, oxy, or xannies, I use nicotine."

"What other drugs have you tried?"

"I will get high off of anything I can find," he shrugged.

"Ok." I tried to control my reaction. He bought us two tickets to see some comedy with Kevin Hart in it.

* * *

We ended up laughing through the entire movie, me mostly due to his funny and outrageous commentary.

"Dayum son! Looks like your love life is finished." he directed to the screen. I laughed until my sides hurt.

* * *

Afterwards, he surprised me by taking me bowling.

"You're such a show off." I groaned.

"No, I just have been bowling since I could walk."

"Okay Cosmic. I want to see you bowl a perfect game."

"I'm not that good, the highest I've gotten is twenty points away from a perfect game."

"The highest score I've gotten is 175. So shush."

"Your turn." he took a seat after bowling his seventh strike in a row.

I picked up the eleven pound ball and somehow managed to roll a strike.

"YES! I did it!" I jumped up and down.

"You are gorgeous." he said in all seriousness and grabbed my hand.

"Thank you."

"What's this?" he twirled my abstinence ring.

"It's for abstinence, no sex before marriage."

"Why are you so perfect?"

"I'm not. Now bowl."

* * *

I had the time of my life tonight. There was only one problem: the drugs. He was on more drugs than a pharmacy has. But he's mixed, half black half white, with light skin, blue eyes, and curly hair. This guy is perfection, he is so fricking attractive that it isn't even funny, but it does explain the lifeless eyes. He is so sweet and charming, but what if it's just the drugs? What if his personality changes with every drug? I guess I can wait it out and find my answer, it's not like I have anything better to do until then.


	6. Chapter 6

_Have you heard from Embry?_ I texted Leah

_He and his mom were in an accident about two hours ago. He's in the hospital. _-Leah

_Oh shit. I'll go see him._

_Kk. Tell him I said hi._ -Leah

_Goodnight._ I replied before sliding out of bed and padding down the stairs.

"Hey Mia. Something wrong?" Carlisle asked, he had his briefcase in hand.

"My friend was in an accident. Are you going to work?"

"Yeah, I was on my way out."

"Can I come with you?"

"You have school in the morning. " He objected.

"Please."

"You have five minutes to be ready." He walked to the garage. I darted up the stairs and changed into skinny jeans, a hoodie, and some knee high boots.

"Hey, I'm ready." I pulled my purse onto my shoulder. The ride to the hospital was silent, mostly because I was worried about Embry being okay.

* * *

"I'm in emergency tonight, I'll call you in an hour." He kissed my forehead and left.

"Ok." I walked over the the nurses desk.

"Hey, is Embry Call here?"

"He's not accepting visitors." She politely said.

"Please."

She looked at me and sighed, "Come on." We went through some weird, dark corridor and she opened the door. Embry was in bed watching tv.

"I have a visitor for you. Do you accept?" Said the nurse

"Sure let her in." He grumbled, he is always so damn grumpy. I walked in and the nurse shut the door behind me.

"Hey." I smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." He smiled and his lip cracked open again . I got some tissues and dabbed at it.

"You shouldn't be here. Go home."

"No. I care about you."

"I don't like you like that."

My heart fluttered a bit, it's not the first time he said it, yet it still hurt, "It's okay if you don't like me, you need someone to care for you." My accent thick through the pain.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Sh. Don't worry about it.

"Cat-"

"No seriously, don't mention it."

* * *

Over the next week, I brought him food, stayed with him in physical therapy, read to him, helped him bathe, and brought him homework. He seemed to really enjoy my time with him, and I enjoyed being with him, but I knew that as soon as he was out of this hospital, he would be back to ignoring me.

"Hey guess what?" I beamed

"What?"

"You're free to go home."

"Already?" He seemed bemused as he sat up.

"Yup, now you don't have to put up with me anymore." I helped him off the bed.

"What's in the bag?"

"My sister in law sent you some clothes." I handed them over, "put them on, your mom is waiting downstairs. "

"Are you still gonna help me if I need something?" He brushed a curl away from my face. The feel of his skin on mine sent my heart into overdrive.

"I guess, but you're independent and your mom will help. You don't need me. Plus, David might mind."

"David, the kid in our seventh period?"

"Yes. We're kinda together now." I blushed. His expression completely changed.

"Really, ok. You're right. I don't need your help."

"See. You'll be fine." I smiled at him, he was back to the grumpy Embry that I remembered. He shut the bathroom door and changed into the stylish clothes that Esme sent. When he reopened the door, he looked delectable.

"You look really good in those."

"Yeah, tell your sister in law that she has great taste." I held his hand as we walked to his mom.

* * *

Embry POV

Damn Leah was right. I did wait too long, and now I've lost the one girl I actually care about to some pot head. Great, just my luck. You're such a dumbass Embry. You just couldn't be straightforward. You're good for nothing, you know that right? Yes. I am good for nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

"Embry!" I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He lifted me up.

"Yeah, I finally got the casts off my wrists. I'm functional." He held me a little longer than necessary, but I didn't mind it.

"Bout time." Leah smiled.

"I'm happy for you boo."

"I'm going to go get food, I'll be right back."

"Kk."

"You're an idiot." Leah said when he walked away.

"How?"

"That guy is in love with you."

"No. He doesn't like me like that, he's told me many times."

"He's always loved you, he's been since the first day he meet you, he was just too concerned that he wasn't good enough for you, but whatever you did to him in the hospital changed him.'

"All I did was help him. It's what I would do for you. Plus, I'm dating David now."

"You don't like him anymore?"

"I refuse to cheat on David. I'm committed."

"Hey." David sat by me. Embry returned and passed me his pudding. Leah raised an eyebrow at me. She made me rethink my feelings, we've been dating for two months and now she wants to drop this bombshell on me? Why couldn't she have told me that from the beginning? Everything became super cloudy.

"Hey Cat. " David nudged me.

I stood abruptly. "I have to go." I packed up my stuff. David was too nice for me to hurt. Everyone looked puzzled.

"Hold on. I'll walk you." Leah said, but I was already halfway to the door. Her long legs caught up with me in no time. We walked to the janitor's closet before she shoved me inside and shut the door behind us.

"What was that?" She demanded.

"You have me rethinking my feelings! I told you I was over him, but now you opened a door not meant to be open."

"All I did was ask if you liked Embry."

"Ok yes. I still like him. But David is really nice."

"You've been dating for all of two months. He'll get over it."

"Wait, why the sudden care about me liking Embry?"

"You two are my OTP and everyday my dreams seem more and more distant." She admitted.

"What?'

"He's always liked you. He just sucks at expressing his feelings."

"No, he doesn't get to just say he likes me and expect me to fall for him!"

"You already did. Just be together already."

"I can't deal with all of these revelations. Just go write some fanfiction if you want us together that badly." All I remember was my head hitting the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

"Lord, thank you for this wonderful meal. Thank you for blessing my family and letting us wake up today, thank you to the animals for giving us their bodies to us so that we can nourish ourselves with them." Carlisle continued. for a little bit more before he finished. We all opened our eyes and said 'Amen' in unison.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." Bree pushed away from the table.

"You haven't even had a bite of food." Esme looked worried.

"I'm peeing myself." Bree blushed.

"Get in the car Bree. Your water broke." something dawned on Carlisle and he looked alarmed. I pat her tummy. She was 39 weeks, but I guess an almost 14 year old can't keep a baby full term.

"Okay, get in the car and everything, but bring your food with you. You need to eat." Esme said. Food is a serious thing in our family, apparently.

"I'll grab your plate." I told Bree. She hobbled to Esme's Maybach. Luckily it was only stir fry and not some big meal. I sat in the back seat with Bree.

"Here eat." I forked food into her mouth. she took the plate and fed herself. I pulled out my phone and called Leah.

"Hey boo." I purred.

"Is something wrong? It's usually dinner time for you."

"Yes, Bree is in labor with your nephew."

"Oh my god. What hospital?"

"The one Carlisle works at."

"Okay, we will be there shortly." she hung up on me.

"At least you waited until school ended to have that baby." I joked. She finished her plate of food and I quickly ate mine too.

"And I'm finally 14." she laughed. I wiped sweat away from her forehead.

"You can do this." I held her hand tightly.

* * *

Labor was surprisingly short. She managed to push him out in an hour, with me holding her hand the entire time.

"He's beautiful." I held my godson, Lyell Clearwater.

"We have to go clean him up now." Some nurse said to me.

"Okay, no problem." I handed him over.

"Don't get him confused with some other baby." Bree threatened. I could only laugh.

"He is so perfect." Seth stood on the other side of her bed.

"You two have beautiful babies. I can't wait for the day when I'm lucky enough."

"Oh yes you can. You wait until you have your life together."


	9. Chapter 9

"Cat, are you down?" David asked through my phone.

"I guess I'm with it if you're with it." I sighed.

"I'll pick you up at 8."

"I'll be ready."

My nephew was born not even a solid week ago, today is June the fourteenth and he was born June the ninth, and yet David already wants me to hang out with him.

"I don't like David." Bree chided as she was beastfeeding.

"He's just something to do when there's nothing to do." I sighed. I put on some leggings, a crop top, and a leather jacket with combat boots.

"I'm worried about you."

"Don't be, I'm fine."

"You are acting out."

"I'm fine."

* * *

The music was deafening and I hated the way it smelled in here.

"Take a hit." some guy grabbed my hand.

"What is it?"

"Weed, just a hit off of my bong and you're sure to have fun." he said. I didn't argue and if it was going to make this experience more enjoyable, I was down.

* * *

"It's time to go." David pulled me out of my euphoria.

"No, you left with that brunette bitch, and I just now started to have fun."

"Well maybe if you weighed 105 and dyed your hair brown I would be more interested in you."

"You are a jerk."

"I might be."

* * *

"Cat, get your ass up." Emmett slapped my face roughly.

"What?" I demanded.

"You need to break up with your boyfriend, he is no good for you."

"Why?"

"Did you forget you told me all about these last few months?"

"No."

"That's why, break up with him."

"No, he is making me happy."

"He's making you do drugs."

"Weed isn't bad."

"But Xannies, and Oxys are."

"I'm fine, I can manage."

"You're going to lose everything you care about."

"Am I going to lose you?" I looked into his eyes.

"No."

"Then I still have everything I currently care about." I hugged him, he wasn't the love of my life, but I do love him wholeheartedly.

"I will get high with you and let you drink, and take you to bars if you just stop talking to him."

"I can't make promises with you."

"You've dyed your hair this dark ass brown, and you're getting pale and you've lost over 30 pounds, you weigh like 92 pounds. Bitch, you need to let him go."

"I love you Emmett, but let me just destroy my life, you can say I told you so when this is all over."

"I love you too Temie." He planted a soft kiss on my lips. I deepened it and after five minutes of kissing, I pushed away.

"Go back to New York, I'll call you daily. Bestfriend, take care."

"You need to cool it with the drugs, I don't want to bury you."

"I will be fine."

"No you won't, I need you in my life. Please just stop." he kissed me one last time and shut the door behind him. Why does no one believe that I will be fine?


	10. Chapter 10

"I've had enough of your silence Cat. You can't shut us out forever! What is going on with you?" Leah slammed the table. I looked up at her and saw the worry on her and Embry's face. Where the hell have I been these past two years? Leah looked genuinely scared, did I look that bad? Embry looked like his world was shattered.

"You really want to know?" I asked, my Italian accent was still gone. Ever since David made me stop speaking like 'some damn foreigner' and now I actually missed it. It made me who I am. Or rather who I used to be.

"Yes."

"My dad had a health episode, so I flew out there and checked on him. Then when I came back here to see David, he was fucking Lucia, his ex. I was so pissed that I pushed him off of her, ate her out, made her cum twice and punched the lights out of David. Then I get home and realized what a dick he's always been. I cried because I knew you two have always been there for me, like even now. All of our other 'friends' don't even want to sit with me because I'm such a depressive bitch. And I couldn't express my hurt or betrayal because it's embarrassing. But Happy Saint Patrick's Day. Don't pinch me, I'm wearing green." I wiped away my tears and looked two tables over where Bree, Seth, and Ryan were sitting.

"You fucked a girl?" Embry asked

I blushed, "yes."

"I missed hearing your accent." Leah smiled. I blinked away a tear.

"I miss having it."

"We're always here to pick up the pieces." Embry held my hand and wiped away a tear.

"Just tell her already."

"Shh." He whispered.

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing. Can I get a ride home after school?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure, it's not like Bree asks for rides. That bitch hasn't spoken a word to me in months, I'm not even allowed to see our baby. We take two different cars to the same goddamn school. And the funny thing is; I don't blame her. I wouldn't want the mess I've become around kids either."

"Cat, we love you. You were just going through some changes, and that's okay."

* * *

"Do you have plans this weekend?" He asked as he got in the passenger seat.

"Nope. "

"Do you want to go to the movies?"

"Where is this coming from?"

"Leah and I are going to see that new movie. The third Saturday of every month we go and see a movie."

"Why didn't I know about this?" I started my sweet pea green Mustang.

"We've been inviting you since freshman year. We started it after Saint Patrick's Day two years ago, remember? But then again you were with David, so I guess it makes sense that you don't remember."

"Don't get salty with me, boy." I flicked his arm and laughed.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride "

"No problem boo."

He relaxed and flashed a giant smile, "You haven't used that phrase in over a year and a half."

"Yeah, because Cosmic said it made me sound like a flirty slut."

Embry looked pissed off, "I want to beat his ass."

"I'm over it."

He changed the subject, "You still need to pee?"

"Yes." I walked upstairs to the bathroom. It smelled like cinnamon and spice in here.

I almost had a heart attack when I opened the door because Embry was standing there waiting for me.

"What's wrong?" I gasped.

"Nothing." He said and kissed me. It was the most amazing kiss I've has ever. He soon picked me up and pressed my back into the wall.

"Embry." I moaned.

"I was wrong to ever want to be friends with you. I regretted it when I first said it. I love you Cat." He kissed me. I felt tears leave my eyes.

"I love you too." I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me into his bedroom and laid me on the bed then started teaching under my shirt. I had to stop him right there.

"No. I can't do this right now." I sat up suddenly I was self conscious about my protruding ribs and flat chest. How did I go from a C to an A?

"I'm sorry. I got ahead of myself."

"No, that was alright. It's just, I can't explain. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." I jumped up, darted downstairs and grabbed my keys.

"I'll text you."

"Please don't. Bye." God, I need to fix myself up.


	11. Chapter 11

"Why are you wearing sweats and hoodies?" Leah probed.

"Because I hate who I've become. I'm waiting to donate my slut clothes and buy some more conservative clothes."

"Anorexic brunette bitch." Bree said.

"It's not even brunette anymore. It's fading from that ugly ass brunette I've had for the past few years."

"I thought you two were best friends?" Embry asked, his grip on my hand tightened under the table.

"We are. She's just letting me have it and I do deserve it. "

"As the godmother of my child, I have to let you have it."

"Okay love," I sighed, "At least you're talking to me again."

"So your skank clothes are finally leaving our house? Thank god. The neighbors probably thought we were running a Harlem with you." She ate her fries, "Your clothes were so damn tight your tits disappeared, that's what you get for being such a hoe. And keep it down, I don't care how many dicks you want to suck in the middle of the night, be quiet when you do it."

I flushed and peeked over at Embry, "That's not what I was doing."

"The question is who, but I don't care enough to ask. You cum guzzling slut."

I laughed at her outrageousness, "How else will I afford to buy new clothes?"

"Aren't you Italian? " Ryan asked.

"Yes I am."

"Where's your accent?"

"I got rid of it for my ex."

"Sorry." He ate his food. That hurt more than anything Bree has said to me.

"Hey, I'm the only one that can make her feel like shit. Where's your abstinence ring?" she looked at my hand.

"None of your damn business."

"Did you finally get laid? I've been waiting on that day since I met you."

"Even if I did, you weren't even talking to me at the time."

"I know it wasn't with David though. The guy was so high that he couldn't even tell you what his name was."

"If you want those details, I'll tell you at home."

"I bet it was Emmett." she guessed.

"Who's Emmett?" Ryan asked.

"Rose's longtime boyfriend. Rose is her older niece. Emmett is nine years older than Cat. Isn't he like twenty- six? And he's your 'best friend'?" Leah asked.

"Yes. Actually, his birthday was just a little bit ago, March 15, he's twenty-seven now."

"And does Rose know about you two?" Bree asked.

I gave her the deadliest coldest look I could, "You tell Rose _anything_ about me and Emmett and you're dead."

"I can keep my mouth shut."

"So what did you two do?" Leah asked.

"Nothing. I haven't done anything with anyone, Bree is just being a bitch."

"So what was the glare?" she asked.

"To make sure she doesn't go spreading the lies to anyone else. I don't need Rose to have anymore reason to keep us apart."

"Keep you apart?"

"Yeah, she doesn't like us hanging out. She think it's weird for people of different genders to be just friends."

"That's the bell. Time to go, thanks for the stories, slut." Bree dumped her trash.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey." I stood on Embry's doorstep.

"Hey come in, my mom is gone, as usual."

"Thanks." I shivered, even though it was pretty warm for Forks.

"Are you okay?"

"How much do you love me?"

"Very much, why?"

"I am a druggie and I need your help getting clean." I rubbed my arms.

He looked alarmed. "What are you on?"

"Weed and Xanax and Oxycodone." I shivered.

"How long?"

"Two months after dating David. Embry please help me, I don't want to do this anymore." I rubbed my face.

"Okay. Let's play a card game."

It was fun, it distracted me from the sweats until it hit 8 and I really wanted some pills.

"Cat calm down." He hugged me as I rocked back and forth.

"I know I don't need it, but I want it so bad." I bit my lip.

"Come on sugarplum." He kissed my hair. I closed my eyes and he wiped my forehead with a rag.

"Shit." I cried.

"Don't cry, I should be the one crying. You haven't been here since Tuesday, it's Friday."

"It's only been three days."

"And that day you told me you loved me."

"Saint Patrick's Day is the wrong holiday for love. We should have gotten drunk."

"I don't think you need anything else until you're clean."

"Five more days until it's your birthday." I hugged him. The shaking stopped.

"Yes, five more days, then I'll be seventeen."

"I'm older than you." I bragged and pulled away.

"Okay grandma." he laughed.

"That's not funny. And Monopoly isn't fun! I quit." I flipped the board over.

"Seriously? That was a good game."

"Don't lie." I kissed him. Good thing we were already on the bed. He grabbed for my nonexistent ass and I moved his hands. So far, I've picked up five pounds, but that wasn't even enough to talk about.

"Why can't I touch you?"

"Because my body is horrendous. Let me pleasure you instead." I tugged off his pajama pants.

"Oh fuck. You don't have to." His hands were in my fading hair. I was only a few shades away from my natural color.

"But I want to." I took him in my mouth. He groaned in pleasure and I felt a bit proud that I was able to do this to him.


	13. Chapter 13

"I need some fucking pills." Two weeks later and it's still hard. Embry thought I was clean again, and I am, I just can't control my urges; I'm a slave to my body.

"Fuck me." Why did Embry have to have dinner with his mom? I need him. I broke into a sweat again before deciding to work out. I have a pole in my room for a reason. I changed into some spandex and a sports bra, like I've been doing every night for the past few weeks. I broke up with David on March 1st, and now it is the 31st and I've already gained 20 pounds. I'm a bit proud of myself. Even my boobs are back. I just need a little more in the butt area and I'll be back to myself.

* * *

I miss my rock, it was getting hard to concentrate on what I was doing, but I kept going on. I still surprisingly had strength to lift myself up and invert myself, I just was sloppy with it. I fell a couple of times, but got back up and did it again.

I was momentarily distracted by my phone ringing.

"Hey." I answered.

"Hey love, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm doing fine." My heart was fluttering and I couldn't control myself from breaking out in a big ass grin.

"I'm sorry I'm calling so late, I didn't expect dinner to last this long."

"It's okay, as long as you called."

"Can I come by and see you?"

"No, I'm getting ready for bed now." I can't ruin the surprise.

"Cat."

"I'm really okay, okay? Go to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Okay, goodnight." He resolved. I hung up and danced some more until I was out of breath and my thighs ached, then I switched to upper body strength and started using the punching bag in the basement. By the end of my workout, I was so sore that I knew I was going myself to sleep, just like everyday this past month.

I reached my bedroom and looked at the clock. 2 am. I'm building up my endurance. My motto is to work out so hard that I forget about doing drugs. And it's working.

* * *

"You kill me with the sweats and hoodies. You look like you're about to get that dick." Bree said at lunch. I flushed red.

"I wish." I whispered. To her surprise.

"Oh do you now?'

"Yes, I have needs too. I'm not the pure girl that I used to be, I believe we proved that about two weeks ago when you asked me about my sex life."

"Well shit, I didn't expect that answer. Someone dick her down." Leah joked.

"I only have one person in mind."

"Who?"

"Spill the deets. I know you're holding back from us. " Leah added.

"Yes, there is someone you're trying to impress. I saw all that lingerie you bought."

"Shush it Bree. I'll tell you when it's official."

"Just tell Bree and me, we won't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what?" Embry asked. The guys sat at the table. I pulled my hair out of its bun and prepared to eat the food Ryan brought me.

"Nothing. Right guys?"

"Can you just tell us already?" Bree begged.

"Drop it. My hair is disgusting." I let it drop and looked at the ends.

"Damn, I did not realize it was that long. You haven't worn it down since November." Leah admired.

"I really need to stop straightening it, old habits, right?" I sighed.

"How do you straighten it?" Bree asked.

"I used to just use a flat iron, but lately I've been blowdrying it on cool air and leaving it like that."

"How long is it straight?" Leah asked. I stood and it hung to just below my sore ass.

"Hair goals right there."

"I'm going to cut it to my tailbone though. Then it should be healthy again." I pulled it back up and ate my chimichanga, "Thanks Ryan, it's delicious. Why don't you feed me?" I nudged Embry.

"Because that is not my job. If anything you should be in the kitchen making me a sandwich."

"Thanks boo, I owe you a kiss." I directed to Ryan. Embry pinched my thigh under the table.

"Oh my gosh is it Rihanna?" Bree asked.

"No, her music is not that inspiring." I laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

Tomorrow I have to make my debut as the old me. I had the cherry cola hair dye in place, the outfit of choice was black leggings, low cut white flowy shirt that hung off of one shoulder, and stilettos. I marinated my hair in dye before placing on my plastic shower cap and showering in the scolding water for 30 minutes, then I took the cap off and washed my hair in cool water. I read myself a book out loud until my accent was back and I didn't have to force it to come out. I should be set for school tomorrow.

* * *

"Dayum!" Bree greeted me from downstairs

"Good morning Bree." I smiled at her, pulling my freshly dyed hair over my shoulder, I hadn't bothered straightening it and now my botticeli curls were A1.

"When did this happen? I thought you were still dome anorexic brunette hiding under hoodie and sweats."

"I've been training for a month."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you got this good." I sat on a barstool.

"That ass. Girl yas. Work it."

"Where's Esme?"

"Sleeping in with Lyell. She's gonna be mad she missed this."

"Shush. Hurry and eat. I don't want to be late." I ate my bacon and Gouda sandwich.

* * *

Embry POV

"Yeah, did you see Cat today? She looks all types of fine." Leah went on.

"No. But everyone has been saying that all day. I haven't had the chance to see her, she didn't show to homeroom and the only classes I have with her are six and seventh."

"Damn, you should see her. I would fuck her." Ryan said. He should not have said that.

"Would you now?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I would. That ass is everything and I would motorboat the fuck out of her cleavage."

"I think you should keep your eyes to yourself."

"If you saw her, you'd understand." he drank his Pepsi, I wanted to ram the bottle down his throat.

"Hey boos." Cat plopped down next to me. Her accent was back an beyond beautiful. I wanted to carry her away and show her a good time.

"What are you doing tonight?" Ryan asked.

"Not you honey." she laughed the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard. That's my girl, put the fuckboy back into his place.

* * *

"Damn. Woke up flawless or nah?" Seth asked me.

"No, just back to how I used to be freshman year."

"How are you not wifed up yet?" Ryan said, that thirsty fuckboy. I wordlessly turned to Embry and smiled. He lifted my chin and kissed me softly.

"How long has that been going on?" Leah asked.

'Not long. I didn't want to tell you until it was official."

"Lucky ass." Ryan said.

"Someone was there to pick up the pieces, just wasn't you." Embry put his arm around my shoulders.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Leah laughed.

"Well its here."

"How did you get thick in a month?"

"Protein shakes, dancing, working out like she's crazy and pole dancing." Bree supplied.

"Pole dancing?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, she had it installed like two years ago."

"Shush Bree." I murmured

"Why?"

"You're giving him unnecessary thoughts." I blushed.

"Your voice is so beautiful. " Ryan said.

"Gratsi." I said

"Can you say other things? " He asked.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked.

"Mostly my name in bed, but from the way Embry just looked at me, that's a no. Say, Ryan you are the best."

"Ryan you are the absolute best person I met and you brighten my day like the sun brightens the Earth." I laid it on extra thick and he flushed crimson. Embry tightened his grip on me and I laughed at his reaction.

"Calm down." I buried my face in his chest and inhaled deeply he smelled fuckable.

"Somehow it's not weird seeing you two together. I feel like this is how it should have been all along." Seth said.

"No, it should've been me and you." Ryan laughed.

"Maybe in your deluded dreams." I said sweetly.

"I'll dream about you alright."

"Just a week ago I wasn't shit to you."

"Now you're thickums."

"I'm so close to fighting you." Embry said forcefully.

"Be nice." I held his hand.

"I will deck you." He warned.

"You act like every other guy isn't having the same thoughts about her. I'm just bold enough to say it to your face."

"Ryan, stop it." I chided.

"When that relationship is over, then I'm first in line." he winked at me.

"Good luck with that." I rolled my eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

"Please." I begged Embry.

"No."

"But I'm horny."

"I'm not taking your virginity until we're married."

"Who says I'm a virgin?"

"Aren't you?"

"Cosmic and I dated for two years, you think I am?"

"Yes."

"We'll you're wrong. So fuck me." He kissed my neck down to breasts, across my tummy and to my vagina then spread my legs.

"You're a virgin." He looked me in the eyes.

"How did you know?"

"I didn't, you just admitted it."

"Please?" I groaned,

"No."

* * *

"You're sexually frustrated. " Ryan said, we were the only two at the table so far.

"Is it obvious? "

"No, but I'm a perv. I know."

"So you admit it."

"Yes. Embry doesn't want to fuck you because you're a virgin?" He asked.

"Yes."

"It's because he'll open a door that others may have a hand in closing."

"He doesn't trust me?'

"He trusts you. He doesn't trust guys like me. Because honestly I would love to spread you across the bed and fuck you senseless, but I know you aren't into me like that and Embry would beat me bloody."

"Are you serious?" I rested my elbows on the table and propped myself up. He followed suit until our faces weren't far from each other.

He sighed, "Countless guys fantasize about you, aloud, on a daily basis. I'm not even your boyfriends and I get jealous and pissed off."

"Maybe I should go back to sweats and shit, no one bothered me then."

"Or, if you really want to get laid, prove to Embry he's the only one that matters to you."

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Embry joined us at the table. I didn't realize how close we were as and I realized how bad it was, so I plopped down on the bench.

"Nothing important. Just some gossip." I shrugged. Grateful that I didn't blush. I popped a grape in my mouth and took a swig of juice. Bree joined soon after.

"Emmett's coming to town!" I smiled at her

"And so are Rose, Alice, and Jasper." She rolled her eres.

"I know, but I love Emmett!"

"You and him are like best friends, I'm surprised you haven't stole him from Rose yet."

"You three girls are always talking about Emmett. If I didn't know any better, I would think he's the one you're madly in love with." Ryan said. I turned to glare at him.

"I would never steal him. He's just a really good friend."

"Or you can't." Leah challenged.

"If I wanted to steal somebody's man, I could. I'm just not a thot and I love too much Embry to ever risk losing him."

"I wish a girl could say that to me." Ryan sighed.

"One day a girl will." I assured him.

"You all brighten my day, thanks for making my last year beautiful." Leah said.

"Gay! No mushy bullshit." Bree laughed.

"Knock it off." I smiled.

* * *

"Hey." I smiled at Embry.

"Ready to go?" He asked, leaning against the frame of my front door.

"Of course I'm not missing our date " I was dressed in black dress with baseball sleeves that went mid thigh, most of my back was out and I coupled it with glitter grey heels.

"You look beautiful." he held the car door open for me.

"Thank you. Where are we going?" I asked as he got in the driver's seat.

"First, we're going to my dad's house." he kissed my knuckles and started the car.

"Your dad's? Hasn't no one met him before?"

"Jacob and now you."

"Why?"

"He doesn't like people."

I furrowed my eyebrows, but left it at that.

* * *

"Hey dad." Embry said to some guy that opened the door. I looked at him and was mesmerized; he has the same green hazel eyes that Embry has along with the same wavy hair and similar builds.

"Who's this?" he eyed me.

"My woman." Embry pulled my close and kissed my hair. I flushed red.

"You got yourself a good one." he looked me up and down.

"I know."

"Too bad she's white."

"Actually, I'm Italian. And not that fake New York Italian bs, I was born and raised in Florence, Italy."

"She's hot." He said simply.

"Dad this is Artemisia Catarina Cullen. Cat, this is my father Jason Call."

"Nice to meet you Cat." he reached for a handshake, but I hugged him instead and kissed each cheek.

"A pleasure to meet you too." I smiled.

"Where's Benita?" Embry asked.

"She's upstairs, I'm sure she'll be here soon." He invited us to sit on the couch.

"Where are you two going?" Jason asked.

"Picnic, opera, stargazing." Embry smiled.

"Oh lovely. I hope that was all her idea."

"Nope, she didn't even know about it until I just said it."

"Hey Embry, this is your girlfriend?" Some black lady with dreads asked.

"Yes, this is Artemisia Catarina Cullen. Cat, this is my stepmother Benita Call."

"Bellissima!" I hugged and kissed her cheeks.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means lovely or beautiful." I answered.

"You got yourself an Italian girlfriend? Good job." she held my hand and looked deeper into my eyes. I instantly felt vulnerable, her eyes pierced my soul and read me for all I'm worth.

"You two are going to get married then have a big family." she looked from me to Embry. I looked over at Embry and he just smiled.

"She's on that voodoo shit, don't pay her any mind."

"No. You're clairvoyant, by religion or by birth?" I looked back into her eyes.

"Religion. I grew up with it in the Dominican Islands. How did you know?"

"Alice, my neice's bestfriend, has it. She's told my countless times that we're getting married."

"You believe? Do you have any special-" she stopped and held my hands, the feel of her skin on mine felt a lot like Alice. Something beneath my skin recognized the prescence of her powers.

"Mi amore. We need to talk." She dropped my hand, grabbed my wrist and pulled my upstairs.

"Benita," Jason called.

"It's important, I'll bring her back." she promised. She pulled me inside of a dark room with only candles as light. There was a rug in the middle of the hardwood floor with a candle and some cards. Some drums in the corner of the room and murals scattered across the walls. On a counter top, there were many bottles, bowls, and spices that I never would have known the meaning of.

"Your friend Alice, she was born with these powers?" she asked.

"Yes." She dragged me to my knees on the black rug.

"She's very special."

"What type do you practice?"

"Right hand only."

"Thank Papa."

"You believe?"

"Yes, with Alice, and with my own mother. She would use cards as well to tell me my future. She even predicted her own death. I still have a list of important dates in my life that she gave me."

"Very well." she held onto my hands and we both closed our eyes.

"You're very pure. Embry will be your first and only, very loyal. You won't give in to temptation." she murmured.

"I hope so."

"You're yearning; he won't sleep with you."

"Yes."

"Would you like a spell?"

"No. Today was one of those days my mother predicted." she dropped my hands and I opened my eyes. She dealt out the cards.

"Yes. Yes it is. Tonight, no more yearning for you mi amore." she smiled at me.

"Can you tell me why he won't sleep with me?"

"I would need him here. But as a woman, you have to give your man confidence, make it known that you desire him and only him." Same thing Ryan told me.

"Benita! Lights are flickering!" Jason said downstairs. She looked at me and sighed.

"Ignore him." she said, she touched my wristbone, "You're special too. Fire."

"Fire? Like a pyrokinetic? That's only good for party tricks."

"We need to teach you, but not today. Today, you have fun. Come. Those men are getting anxious." She laughed

"Hey." Jason looked relieved.

"I wasn't going to hurt her." She rolled her eyes.

"Good. Are you ready?" Embry asked.

"Yes." I smiled, "Bye bellissima! Bye Jason."

"What did she tell you upstairs?"

"Nothing of dire importance. Just that you're the love of my life. My first, my last, my only." he stopped and stared at my face.

"I love you." I whispered. He kissed me deeply, then he opened the car door for me.

* * *

"Who packed this? It's delicious."

"I did."

"You're amazing."

"Phantom of the Opera is still a cult classic, thank you for taking me."

"Yes, off topic, but have you danced the red shoes?"

"Yes, freshman year in the fall showcase. I cried out my eyes on stage and got a ten. "

"I have a girlfriend that cooks, cleans, dances, sings, and loves me. I'm lucky."

"No, I'm the lucky one. You are the best boyfriend ever. No one even thinks up ways to take care of me like you do." He kissed me and soon he was pulling my dress. I helped him take off his shirt and he stood up and pulled off his slacks, leaving us naked under the stars.

"I don't have a condom." He broke our kiss.

"It's okay, I have plenty. " I pulled one out of my purse. He carefully slid it on.

"You don't have to do this." He kissed my collarbone.

"I want this. I've been begging for this." I moaned, which seemed to send him over the edge..

"Oh yes." He groaned in my ear and rubbed against my opening. I moaned out at the feeling.

"This is going to hurt a bit, I'm sorry. "

"I know, but I love you, so please be gentle." He kissed my lips softly and eased into me. It felt fine when the tip went in, but then something in me ruptured and it felt uncomfortable. It stung just a bit, and I raised my hips to his. He looked in my eyes and wiped away a tear I didn't know I'd had.

"I'm sorry." He stroked my face.

"You're fine. Please move." I moved again. He finished going in and pulled out. He continued the motion until he was sure I was no longer in pain, then he started thrusting. God he was huge in me; I felt full, it was a beautiful feeling.

After a few minutes, I was crying out for a different reason.

"Cat?" He asked concerned.

"Hmm?" I moaned.

"You ok?"

I started breathing quickly and nodded. I felt like I was going to combust.

"Yes. I'm going to-ah" I came all on him, but he continued through it. He smiled and came shortly after. I was lost on the beauty of the stars, the feeling of being on another world. The constellations were beautiful up here where we were free from pollution, free from everyone. We stayed for a while after the explosive sex in an effort to regain ourselves.

* * *

"Did you have fun?" Esme asked.

"Yeah I met his dad, we went to the opera, then we had a picnic."

"Why didn't he come inside?" She asked.

I got my virginal blood on his shirt. "He had to go home. " I shrugged.

"I wish he could've came in. Is there some way he could come back? Usually Tiffany doesn't mind when he stays the night."

"I know you hate him being in the house by himself, but he's fine."

"Call him." She said simply. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number.

"Hey Embry "

"Hey love of my life."

"I'm putting you on speaker phone so Esme can be sure that you're fine."

"Hey Ezzy." He spoke.

"Hey Embry, it's really late, can you just stay the night here?" She asked.

"I'm not sure-"

"I'll call Tiffany. I don't like the idea of you driving home this late and then staying there by yourself."

"I don't have sleeping clothes."

"I'm sure we have something. It's not the first time you've slept over."

"Okay, I'm turning around." He hung up.

"I knew I would get my way."

"You always do."

"Cat, it's okay to let go of your religion." She said suddenly.

"What?"

"I'll you want to have sex, you can. I know your mom made you practice abstinence, but it's okay to explore your sexuality."

"Esme-" Where was this coming from?

"No, honestly, it's okay. I'll buy you condoms, vibrators, whatever you're into. I know you're already on birth control, but condoms are an extra safety measure, I want you to be safe in whatever you do. And just know that it's okay to have sex, don't repress yourself."

"Thanks." I flushed. The doorbell rang I walked over and opened it. Embry still looked amazing, he had his jacket buttoned up to hide his bloody shirt.

"Hey glad you could make it." Esme handed him some clothes at the door.

"Only because you insisted." He laughed.

"Of course I insisted. You know how I feel about you being home alone." Esme sighed and disappeared up the stairs before calling down, "Goodnight. Sleep tight."

"I love her so much." he said.

"I hope you love me just a little more."

"I do."

"Go change in the bathroom, I'll wash your clothes."

"Okay." he went to the downstairs bathroom for ease of convenience. I took his clothes to the laundry room in the basement, pre-treated them, then washed them. He was sitting on the sofa waiting for me.

"Hey baby." he kissed me and lifted me.

"Embry!" I whispered alarmed.

"I want to continue where we left off." he whispered into my skin. He carried me to my bed upstairs and pulled my dress off for the second time tonight. He tossed it in some random corner and stripped in less than ten seconds.

"Do you have a condom?" he asked. I grabbed another out of my purse. It doesn't matter if they break or not, I've been on birth control for years; we're protected.

"Oh my god." I moaned as he carefully entered me. I was surprisingly sore.

"This feels better under the sheets."

"Why?"

"Maybe not for you, but I hate the cold air hitting my back when it doesn't have to."

"Whatever your sexpertise says is best." he lifted me and grabbed the sheets from under us and covered us in them.

"Better?" I asked and kissed his neck.

"Much." he thrusted into me and I had to bite back a moan as I wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his torso. I pulled him flat against my body and nuzzled him.

"You sound like a kitten mewling."

"I don't want anyone to hear us, especially when everyone thinks I'm a virgin." I breathed against his skin.

"Cat?" Bree asked. Embry stilled in me and I was thankful he was already laying on me.

"Did you pick my lock?" I demanded.

"I might have. What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep."

"No, I want to talk to you." she reached for the light switch.

"Embry's in here, you'll wake him up."

"Fine."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Your sex life. I know mom already talked to you about it, and it might have been awkward, but she was right."

"Why is everyone suddenly interested in my virginity?" I managed to get from under Embry and used the darkness to pull on some clothes.

"Because 17 years without sex is the average age that people lose their virginity, and you have a boyfriend that doesn't treat you like shit and probably has had sex before so we want you safe."

"You collaborated?"

"Yes, we want to make sure that you don't end up pregnant before you can build a good life for yourself." I pulled her in and closed the door behind her. I padded over to the couch in my room by the window and turned on the tiny lamp so that I could see her face.

"I'm being safe."

"Being?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Shit." I realized my mistake.

"Mia, you better explain."

"I lost my virginity to him tonight."

"Oh my gosh. Like right now am I interrupting?"

"No, on our date. Under the stars. It was very beautiful."

"I could only imagine. Okay I see we're right on time with our lectures. I just have one question."

"Shoot for it."

"Was he good?"

My eyes widened and my face burned red.

"Your face matches your hair. I'm going to take it that it was amazing."

"It was amazing."

"If I were you, I would be waking him up demanding that he fucks me until I'm dead to the world."

"If only it were that easy."

"If you want to be dicked down, you gotta do what you gotta do." she laughed.

"Bree, oh my gosh."

"Don't act all innocent and cute now. You've already made your bed, now go fuck in it."

"Go back to your room." I insisted.

"Are you going to take my advice and fuck him?"

"I might. Do you have any condoms?" I was still blushing.

"Stop being embarrassed about your sexuality. I'll show you where mom keeps them."

"Thanks Bree."

"Are you going to spend this entire weekend having sex?"

"I hope so." she led me down to the basement and to the wall shelf.

"In this giant cardboard box there are smaller boxes full of condoms. You're a newbie so just take the plain ones." she gave me two boxes.

"Thanks Bree."

"You keep saying that."

"Sorry." I sighed.

"Don't be." we returned to my room in silence.

"Goodnight, I love you." I kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, but wait. Please just indulge me a little. On a scale of one to ten."

"It was an eleven. He's like this sex god, and not only does he fuck me like he hates me, he kisses me like he misses me. I feel so lucky to be with him, he actually cares about me and goes out of his way to make me feel important."

"That's love." she beamed.

"Yes, now bye." I blushed.

"Bye love." I shut my door and locked it. I was alarmed by hands stroking my thighs.

"Shit, you scared me." I relaxed into Embry's arms and turned on the light. He towered over me. It's not fair that he's all tall dark and handsome and I'm short, well I am nicely tanned, but also frumpy.

"I'm sorry I scared you, but do you feel what you've left me with?" I felt his boner press into my back.

"Yes, and do you know what I've had to deal with?" I tossed the boxes across the room to my bed and grabbed his hand. I eased his dominant hand under the waistband of my pajamas and to my opening.

"You are so fucking wet." he kissed my the base of my neck and rubbed my clit in circles.

"Embry, please." my voice broke even though I was whispering.

"Please what? Tell me what you want." he whispered and sent sent chills down my spine. He turned off the lights, picked me up, and gently laid me on the bed before walking over to my window and opening up the curtains. The moonlight looked beautiful on his tanned skin and he walked over to me.

"You're not naked yet?" he asked.

"No, sorry. I was entranced by how sexy you look." I pulled my shirt over my head and my pants down my legs before tossing them both on the floor.

"Here's a condom." I opened the box and gave him a new one.

"Thank you." he already had the old one off.

"Hurry up please, I'm drowning over here." I moaned and he laughed. He was back in me and pulled the sheets over us, exactly how we were before we were interrupted. My legs wrapped around his waist, but this time my hands gripped the sheets.

"Fuck yes. I'm sorry, this is going to be over fast." I moaned.

"Me too, I'm going to bust."

"Right there, like that." I kissed him to silence my screams of pleasure. I came quickly again and he followed soon after.

"That was great, Kitten." he kissed my neck.

"Thank you." I yawned.

"Goodnight love." he grabbed my ass.

"Goodnight." through the haze I could feel him getting up and probably throwing the condom in the trash before spooning me.

"I'm glad you told Bree all those nice things. I've been thinking I'm not good enough for you since the day I met you, but that conversation changed my perception of myself." he kissed my hair and nodded off. I wish I wasn't so sleepy so I could reply to him


	16. Chapter 16

"That was amazing!" I said of Seth's magic chick.

"Where did you learn that?" Ryan asked. Some one approached the table.

"Can I help you?" Leah asked.

"Can I speak to you Embry?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow and turned to look at her. Amber? Why does she want him?

"Sure." He stood, but took me with him.

"Are you sure you want her to hear this?"

"Yes, she's the love of my life." He held my hand.

"I'm pregnant." She wiped a tear.

"How far?" I asked.

"About 2." I did the math in my head and whirled around to see him.

"You cheated on me?" I demanded.

"No. No. I wouldn't. "

"We've been dating for over two."

"I could be a little off." Amber said.

"Bye." I glared at her.

"It was a little before we were official." I looked in his eyes and slapped him as hard as I could, and considering the way I've been working out it was pretty hard, before storming to get my stuff. I grabbed my backpack and his hand was on my waist.

"What's going on?" Leah asked. I ignored her.

"Cat calm down, you're angry."

"Damn right I'm angry. How would you feel if I fucked one of your friends, like Ryan, and got pregnant?!" I pulled my backpack over my shoulder.

"Well obviously she wasn't a very good friend if she got me in bed with her." he said nonchalant then he must've realized what he said because his eyes bulged, "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry, it just slipped-" I punched him in the diaphragm and knocked the air out of him.

"Oh shit." Seth instigated.

"Get out of my way." I growled.

"Where are going?" Embry gasped for air.

"Away from you!" I shoved him. He moved.

"Cat." He pleaded. I turned.

"Don't you fucking hit me with that Cat bullshit." I wiped tears out of my eyes before continuing to leave.

* * *

Embry POV

I can't believe she just walked away like that, I regained my breath and sat at the table. Everyone glared at me.

"You cheated on her? Are you fucking stupid?" Ryan asked.

"We weren't together at the time."

"You're dumb as fuck." Leah was obviously trying hard not to lose her shit.

"We weren't together." I reiterated.

"You might have won her back if you didn't hit her with the, 'Well obviously she wasn't a good friend' bullshit."

"You're banned from sitting with us, dipshit." Bree said.

* * *

"Mia. Are you okay?" Bree asked as she got into my car.

"No." I sniffed.

"It's ok baby." She kissed my cheek, "Do you want me to drive home?"

"You can't drive stick." I rubbed my face and started the car.

* * *

I know I shouldn't do it but it's tempting and I want to escape from this hell. But I've fought so hard to be clean. But what is the point of being clean if the person I got clean for isn't even loyal? Reason lost to feelings and I swallowed a couple of xannies.

"Cat." There was a banging on my door. I knew it was Embry.

"What?" I said lazily, they were kicking in quickly.

"Open the door."

"Who let you in?"

"Esme."

"Go to hell. " I my text book, I have to maintain my 4.0 gpa.

The door popped open, "You picked my lock?" I was astounded.

He stopped when he saw me, "Yes, are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm the best I've been in a long time."

"Something is wrong with you."

"You can get the fuck out now."

Embry left and I heard him speak to Bree, "Try to get everyone out of the house."

"Why?" She demanded.

"Mia isn't well.'

"You broke her heart, what do you think? She loved you!"

"I know I'm sorry. Just, she's not well."

"You really think I want to leave her with you?"

"No, but trust that I won't hurt her." I got out of bed and walked into her room.

"It's fine Bree. Don't be worried."

"Something's wrong with you." She noted.

"It's cool Bree. Just tell Esme to take you to the store or some shit." I leaned against her door.

"Mia, you're fucked up."

"I'm fine." I giggled.

"Are you back on drugs?" She asked.

"Yes." I giggled.

"You told me you quit!" she looked pissed, then turned to face Embry, "You did those. You broke her again."

I walked back into my room and within five minutes, the house was clear. Embry returned to my room with a graham crackers.

"How many did you take?" He asked.

"Not a lot."

"Cat. I held you while you were shaking and sweating, nights when you couldn't even breathe. I was there for you."

"And you were also fucking Amber."

"I'm sorry, but we weren't together. I'm sorry I can't take the baby back."

"I'm don't care about the baby. You can have a baby I would have still loved you. It's the fact that you cheated on me."

"I didn't!"

"Shut the fuck up. Seriously. I have you my heart and you crushed it in less than two months. Even David took two years to hurt me like you did. You hurt me 12 times faster. Our relationship is ending before it even started."

"I love you."

"What is love? Love doesn't exist. I'm done putting myself out there only to end up hurt."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Yes. I can't trust you."

"It's only been you, she doesn't mean anything to me."

"You were celibate for two years, then you fucked her when I broke up with David? You couldn't have waited another week. Why were you so compelled to fuck her?" I was only going off of assumption.

"I wasn't. She was just something to do."

"Like me. I'm just something to do too." I never realized how bad that phrase sounded until it was used on me.

"You are being cold."

"Stop putting your dick where it doesn't belong."

"Cat."

"Get out now, you're ruining my high."

"I love you." He looked hurt.

"You don't get to be hurt. When were you going to tell me you fucked her? Never. I bet. You aren't faithful. I can't build a family with you. Ever."

I had a flashback to a happier time, ironic because I was going through withdrawals at the time.

_"This is ridiculous" Embry insisted._

_"You never know when it can come in handy."_

_"American Sign language? Seriously?" _

_"Yeah, and I'll teach you how to read braille. We're spending the rest of our lives together, if someone got injured, we have to be prepared for all situations."_

_"We're seriously getting married." He smiled at me. _

_"Yes we are, now let's go over this."_

"Please believe it will never happen again."

I drifted back into the present, "Like I said I will never do drugs again. We're both liars."

"You need to stop. You're not leaving me."

"I am. Get out."

"No you're not." He walked over to the bed.

"Stop it. I don't want you anymore." He was suddenly on top of me kissing me and crushing me.

"Please."

"Embry, stop it you rapist." I hit him. He grabbed my wrists.

"You are the best thing to have ever happened to me."

"We're in high school. You'll get over me."

"I want to get under you."

"Stop it. Get out."

"Give me one more chance."

"Second chances never people never change. You're a whore nothing more, that will never change."

"Let me back into your heart. I will be faithful, I promise."

"No." I tried to shove him away. He finally got off of me and laid down next to me.

"Baby. He kissed my neck"

"Don't call me baby." I started to cry.

"Don't cry."

"I am hurt. You hurt me and you don't expect me to cry?"

"I'm sorry."

"I can't put up with an emotional roller coaster anymore."

"I won't."

"You have one fucking chance. I swear to God if you hurt me again, we're done forever."

"I promise I won't hurt you." He kissed me.

"I want to believe you." I cried.

Before I knew it, we were having sex. Bree returned when we finished.

"Cat." She knocked.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay."

"Yes, it's fine."

"Is he still here?"

"Yes. I texted Esme."

"Goodnight. " she left.

"Want to go again?"

"No. You need to go sleep on the couch."

"They let me sleep in here before."

"I know they did. But I want you to sleep on the couch and try not to fuck anyone on the way there." I hit him on the ass.

"Low blow Cat."

"I blow low so don't act surprised."

"I want you to blow me

"Seriously?" He shifted his weight.

"No, it's fine." He pulled on some clothes. He left downstairs and I pulled the sheets over my head and cried. My fucking cheating boyfriend wants me to forgive him? I was disturbed by someone comforting me.

"Cat." Bree's soft voice spoke to me. She snatched the sheets off of me.

"He fucked Amber."

"Break up with him."

"I love him."

"Why? He cheated on you once. What's stopping him from doing it again?"

"Love. I hope."

"He's a piece of shit.

"I love him."

"You're going to spend the rest of your life with a cheater? Go for it."

"I'm not a cheater." I looked up to see Embry in our doorway.

"How long have you been there?"

"I heard all of it. Maybe you were right Cat."

"About?"

"You should break up with me. I'm no good for you."

"Do it Cat." Bree urged me.

"I can't I love you."

"You need a break from each other."

"I'm breaking up with you." I said to Embry.

"Ok. I'll let myself out." he left.

"It's good for you, I promise." Bree hugged me close.

* * *

"Hey guys." Embry sat at the lunch table.

"School is officially out for the summer. What are the plans?" Ryan asked.

"I'm going to New York and spending my summer with Emmett."

"New York? With Emmett?" Embry looked outraged, he's never even met him and he's jealous.

"Yes. I'm going to be there for 7 weeks."

"Doing what?" Leah asked.

"Where's Rose gonna be?" Seth asked.

"She's finishing her last semester, so I'm taking her place until she returns."

"You're gonna fuck Emmett aren't you?" Bree asked.

My face was crimson, "Hell no, he's my best friend, not my lover. I'm not planning on fucking him."

"Not planning? You're going to fuck, I can feel it."

"You're gross." I laughed.

"And you're not a virgin, you can fuck anyone you want." I gave her a wide eyed look of desperation.

"You're really gonna be gone for 7 weeks?" Embry asked.

"Yes, don't get another bitch pregnant while I'm gone."

"Why would it matter to you? We're not dating." he countered.

"Vaffanculo!" I even did the gesture.

"I will fuck off, with another girl."

"You're right, we're not together, fuck who you want because it sure as hell won't be me."

"You are pissing me off."

"You Cornuto! You don't think I'm pissed off?"

"Does that mean I have a chance?" Ryan asked.

"Sure."

"After you come back, will you go to the movies with me?"

"I would love to."

"Cat, you're acting out."

"Che cazzo vuoi? Go to hell." I stood.

"When do you leave?" Leah asked.

"My plane leaves in two hours. So I guess this is it." I sighed.

"We will miss you." Ryan said.

"Seee, come no." I waved them, all bye and Bree drove me to the airport.


	17. Chapter 17

"I swear I think you two are in a relationship. " Rose said to Emmett and I who were still hugging each other after five minutes.

"We are, it's a bestfriendship. "

"Alright, I'll be gone."

"Isn't it funny how you're picking me up, and dropping Rose off at the airport at the same time?" I smiled.

"Please, if you two have sex, don't tell me." Rose begged.

"Rose, I would never. You're my family, I wouldn't do something like that."

"Please, do it at least once, but don't tell me."

"I'm not going to." I reiterated. She relaxed a little.

"Bye Rose, I love you." I hugged her again.

"Bye loves." She went passed the point of no return.

"Where are we off to first?"

"To my place to fuck." He laughed.

"Yeah ok."

* * *

"So are we gonna fuck now?" I laughed. I turned to see him recording this.

"Yes we are." he ended the snapchat video.

"You're horrible." I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't make you say it."

"I know."

"So you and Embry."

"He cheated on me and got another bitch pregnant."

"So fuck him. Let's not dwell on that dumbass."

"I love you Emmy bear."

"I love you more than you'll ever know, Temie bear."

"I think we both know how much we really love each other and how scary it would be if we gave in."

"But indulge in this aspect." he grabbed my chin and my lips met his. It wasn't like the fireworks that go off when I kiss Embry, it was more of a slow burn. He pulled away too quickly for my liking.

"Thank you."

"I can't wait until you turn 18. I have three weeks left to plan your birthday."

"You're going to torture me everyday after I turn 18, I can feel it."

"Yes, but I'm making it up to you right now." he removed my coat and tossed it on the love seat then he picked me up and laid me on the sofa and laid on me, kissing me again. I ran my fingers through his soft curls and my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Emmett." I moaned as he kissed my neck. He started grinding on me and I bucked my hips up against his.

"You're taking away my reasons why I shouldn't fuck you."

"Am I really?"

"Your relationship. You're single. Your virginity. You gave that away. Your age. You're turning 18. The only thing you can't change is being related to Rose."

"So fuck me." I looked into his gunmetal blue eyes.

"Shit you're giving in too."

"Shit, you're right. Stop." I kissed his lips.

"You're not screaming stop."

"Emmett, I'm going to cum."

He started grinding a little harder, "After you stop being jailbait, I can't even touch you. Let me have this."

"Why can't you touch me?"

"Because I will literally have nothing holding me back."

"Emmett!" I came in my leggings. He stopped and finally got off of me.

"Temie. I like the way you scream my name."

"Thank you." his phone rang and he froze before answering it.

"Hey Emmett." it was Rose, why the hell did he put it on speaker?

"Hey Rose." he cleared his throat.

"Are you being good to my Aunt?"

"Yes I am. She's a horny little girl. She's already trying to fuck me."

"I am not! Stop lying!" I dead armed him.

"Ouch, shit."

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"She punched me in the arm. She's been working out."

"You probably deserve it."

"Are you okay?" his voice was surprisingly soft.

"Yes, I gotta go, my plane is boarding, I love you. Tell Mia I love her too."

"We love you more." he hung up. I felt like shit.

"I can't believe that happened." I rubbed my face.

"Blame me." he kissed me.

"You're not helping." I groaned. I got up and kicked off my shoes.

"Let's watch some movies on Netflix."

* * *

"Are you sleepy?" he asked me.

"Just a little."

"Go get in the bed." he grabbed my ass.

"You want me to sleep in the bed that you and Rose share?"

"Why waste a perfectly good bed?"

"This is a five bedroom home in Queens."

"Go sleep in the guest bedroom then."

"Are you going to sleep with me?"

"No."

"I hate sleeping alone."

"I'm not getting in bed with you."

"Please?" I begged.

"Bye." he dismissed me. I grabbed my luggage and walked into one of the bedrooms and turned on the lights. It was beautifully decorated and I had no doubt in mind that Alice had a hand in this.

I shut the door, stripped completely naked, pulled my hair back in a tight ponytail, and crawled under the sheets. My phone had hella missed calls and messages, so I took care to reply to them all.

'I see those snapchats' - Bree

'Oh me too. Don't fret, we didn't fuck.'- Me

'Yet. Goodnight ;)'- Bree

Next, I called Esme and Carlisle and told them that I arrived safely. They were thrilled and told me to enjoy myself.

'Cat, I want to talk to you.' - Embry

My heart stopped. What does he want to talk to me for? Why?

'I don't want to talk to you.' - Me

'I shouldn't have let you leave angry at me. I still love you.'- Embry

I ignored that message and moved on to other things to occupy my mind. He must've have known what I was doing because he called my not too long after.

"Temie." Emmett opened the door. I held up a finger.

"I don't want to argue with you Embry." I answered the phone.

"I don't want to argue either. I miss you."

"You don't get to miss me."

"Just tell me you still love me."

"Obviously she doesn't want to talk to you. Give her some space." Emmett snatched the phone.

"Emmett! Give me my phone!"

"Let real men talk." he said and put it on speaker.

"Emmett, give it to me." I whined.

"Didn't you say that earlier? I believe we were on the couch-"

"That's enough." Embry sounded pissed off. Emmett placed the phone on the night stand and got under the sheets with me.

"Hey, did you know that she sleeps naked?" Emmett seemed surprised, "God you're beautiful."

"Yes I know that."

"You should really hang up now if you don't want your feelings hurt." he warned and started kissing my neck.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Didn't you?" Emmett said before kissing me again, I couldn't help my moans.

"No, we weren't together when the incident happened.

"Embry- ah- just hang up." I mewled, he used to love when I did it.

"Cat, you're lashing out at me. That's fine, but with your 'best friend'? You kept telling me there was nothing between you two."

"There wasn't. We both have standards."

"Clearly not if you two are in bed together."

Emmett distracted me by grabbing my boobs and I moaned out his name, "Ooh, Emmett."

"What do you care so much? You had your chance." Emmett kissed my tummy.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. Em-mett." I moaned, he was getting dangerously low.

"Cat, you'll regret it." Embry sounded sad.

"Do you regret fucking Amber?"

"Two wrongs don't make a right."

"I'm not wrong. We're not together."

"Emmett and Rosalie are."

"She isn't here right now, try again in seven weeks."

"Don't."

"You don't get the right to tell me what to do or who to do."

"A few weeks ago at lunch you told us that Emmett wasn't your lover."

"I also was in a relationship at the time. You are killing my mood, just hang up the damn phone Embry."

"Do you love me?" he asked again.

"Bye."

"Bye." he hung up.

Emmett kissed my mouth again, "You talk about me?"

"A lot more than I care to admit."

"No wonder he's jealous."

"He is not."

"I know a jealous person when I hear one."

"You're wrong."

"What do you say about me?"

"Nothing much, usually Bree and Leah say we're more than friends and that we're going to fuck and I have to tell them to knock it off."

"We are more than friends. We're best friends!" he laughed. I got out of bed and his hands wrapped around my waist, "Where are you going?"

"To put some clothes on. I can't sleep naked with you."

"I can control myself, jailbait." he pulled me back under.

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"We are going to my store." he didn't say more than that, so I left it at that.

* * *

"Isn't she beautiful when she sleeps?" Emmett's chest rumbled under my head.

I opened my eyes slowly and smiled, "Good morning." The video ended.

"I couldn't have scripted it better." he kissed my forehead, "How did you sleep?"

"Well, next to you."

"I could say the same thing about you."

"Everyone sleeps well next to me."

"If you sleep naked next to them, too, I could see why."

"Actually, I don't. I only sleep naked when I'm by myself. The only time I slept naked next to Embry is when we had sex."

"Didn't you have sex like every weekend?"

"Something like that. But even half the time I put on clothes."

"Why?"

"It's awkward sleeping naked next to someone."

"Not if you're in love with them. If you can make love to them, then you can be naked around them, then you can sleep naked next to them."

"I guess that's true."

"I hope you don't feel insecure about your body, because that's ridiculous. You have the body of Aphrodite."

"Thanks Emmett."

"Now go shower. We're going to my store."

I got out of bed and chose some clothes out of the drawers I put my clothes in.

"What should I wear?"

"Jeans and solid shoes."

"Thanks." I got chose jeans, combat boots, and a lightweight sweater with a beanie. I shuffled down the hall to a bathroom and was pleased to find Ritornello bathing products.

I was shampooing my hair when I heard the door open.

"Emmett! Get out." I rinsed my face and looked through the clear door.

"Get in? Ok?" he laughed and tossed off his clothes before joining me.

"Let me shampoo you." his thick fingers massaged my scalp.

"That feels amazing." I moaned and laid my head on his chest.

"Rose says the same thing." he rinsed my hair.

"Let me do you next."

"You're too short, midget." he laughed.

"No, bend down." I stuck my tongue out. He complied and I shampooed his hair.

"More nails, please." he laughed.

"Of course."

* * *

"So what is your store?"

"I own a gun store." he smiled and started the engine.

"I thought you worked in construction?"

"I used to, then I bought a pretty successful gun store."

"Nice."

"I even have a mini gym in the, gotta work on my fitness."

"No doubt." I eyed his extremely big muscles.

"We are here."

"You only love ten minutes from your store?"

"Duh, it makes it quicker to get home."

"I guess. We could've have just walked."

"No fun in that." we walked inside the store, it was pretty busy.

"Hey Emmett!" some guy said.

"Jim!" they bro hugged.

"Who's this decadent woman?" Jim asked.

"She's Rose's aunt and my bestfriend."

"Friend with benefits I hope?"

"No. Just friends. Temie, this is Jim. Jim this is Cat."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled and shook his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine. Where are you from?"

"Born and raised in Florence, Italy. Then I moved to Washington, now I'm visiting my bestfriend."

"Rose is okay with that?"

"Yes. She's out of town for seven weeks."

"My man." Jim clapped him on the back.

"No, none of that. It's strictly a friendship."Emmett sounded so professional.

"Yeah, ok." Jim winked.

"We'll be in the back if you need us." Emmett tugged me along.

"That was fun."

"My friends are all horny bastards." he rolled his eyes.

"I'm one of them."

"Temie." He blushed.

"Sorry, I'll save it for later."

"Here you go."

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Shoot it." he grabbed my phone out of my back pocket and unlocked it.

"Gross, he's your wallpaper?" Emmett asked.

"Hey! We were together when I took that photo."

"Whatever, we need a new wallpaper."

"What?"

"A whole bunch of pictures and gifs of us kissing."

"And set it as the wallpaper for what?"

"Your laptop, tablet, and cellphone."

"Yours too."

"Yes."

"Rose will kill us."

"No, it's in good fashion."

"Gifs? That requires us to take videos."

"Well so be it." he laughed. "Back to what we were doing."

He taught me all about gun safety before finally letting me shoot.

"Here, make sure you don't take of these glasses or noise mufflers."

"Yeah, you've told me before." I yelled.

"Well all there is left to do is shoot." he yelled. I looked down the barrel of the shot gun and aimed at the paper.

* * *

"God, my arm hurts." I helped Emmett close shop."

"You get used to it. We have to make you tough."

"So you say. I like being soft."

"No, that's not going to fly around here. C'mon, you've had a long day, let's go get dinner and take a bath." he grabbed my hand. The fact that he walked outside holding hands with me like it was no big deal felt so wrong.

"Emmett."

"Yes?" he started the car.

"How much of this is staying between us?"

"As much as you want. If you don't want to tell anyone that you kissed me that's fine. If you want to tell the whole world we fucked, that's also fine."

"What about Rose?"

"She can handle just about anything. She's not going to break up with me just because we fucked. She knows how I feel about you. We had a conversation one night and she asked me 'if I could cheat on her with anyone else, who it would be' and I said you." He held my hand as he was driving.

"Who did she choose?"

"She didn't she was shocked that I was so straightforward with her."

"You're incredibly honest."

"Of course, I have nothing to lie about. There's no need in keeping secrets."

"Good. Let's read some Max Kramer loopholes after this to see how many rules we fit under." I smiled.

"Of course." he laughed and opened my car door. I walked into the house and he turned on the tv.

"I'm going to start a bath." he kissed my hair and left to the bathroom. I walked to the room I was sleeping in and plugged in my phone.

"Shit, seven missed calls. Twenty unread messages? Where was all of this when I was in town?" I dialed Bree's number.

"Hey boo." I purred into the phone.

"Hey. You don't return calls or texts for shit."

"Sorry. I don't have much free time. Emmett keeps me busy."

"When are you going to fuck?"

"I'm not."

"Don't lie. Apparently you did. I had to listen to Embry bitch about it."

I froze, "What?"

"Yeah, Ryan, Leah, Seth, and Embry came over today and he was bitching that you two started going at it while he was still on the phone."

"I told him to hang up countless times."

"So you did fuck?"

"No, I have self restraint. Are they still there?"

"Yes, it's only four pm out here."

"Damn, did they hear this conversation?"

"No, I took it into another room."

"Okay go back so I can talk to them."

"Okay." there was some jostling, "Hey Cat!" Leah said.

"Why don't you Skype instead?" Seth asked.

"Good idea." I hung up. She called back and I accepted the call on my laptop. The four of them were crowded around her laptop with Embry out of the picture.

"Hey loves." I smiled at my friends.

"Oh my gosh, you're glowing." Leah said. I flushed.

"Thank you."

"Why so happy?" Ryan asked.

"She went shooting today, didn't you see her snapchats?" Seth said.

"How was it?" Bree asked.

"Fun, but my shoulder is all technicolor. I'll turn on the lights, hold on." I got off of the bed and flipped the switch and sat back in front of the computer. I pulled my sweater over my head, leaving me in my bra, but showed them the bruise, "See?" I pointed it out.

"Ouch that looks painful." Leah said.

"Looks like a hickey." Bree said.

"Oh shut the fuck up, it's not."

"Nice cleavage." Ryan noted and I flushed.

"Thank you." I flushed.

"Looks like you've enjoyed your first day there." Leah said.

"Yes, I did." I heard 'Often' playing down the hall.

"Is that 'Often'?" Seth asked.

I flushed, "Yes."

"Why is he playing it?"

"Because he wants you to believe we are doing something ever though we aren't!" I shouted at my door.

"You mean bathing together? Isn't that what we're doing?" Emmett opened the door.

"Stop it you're instigating."

"Bree, I think I owe you five dollars." Leah said.

"No, nothing's going on."

"Oh, I'm nothing now?" he plopped down on the bed next to me, shirtless of course, and looked me in my eyes. I couldn't hold eye contact and turned away smiling.

"Stop it."

"Okay, quick question." Leah said.

"What?"

"Are you two actually involved?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like have you done anything?"

"I don't know. Have we done anything?"

"No." I whispered but couldn't stop the smile.

"Apparently not." he answered. I couldn't stop the stupid smile from forming.

"That's enough questions. Everything is PG-13 over here."

He kissed my shoulder up my neck and whispered, "The bath is going to get cold if you talk much longer."

"That does not look PG-13." Bree chided.

"And bathing together definitely isn't either." Leah said. Emmett stood and grabbed my ankles, pulling my shoes off and dropping them loudly on the floor.

"What's that?" Ryan asked.

"He's taking off my shoes and being an insensitive numbskull." I glared.

"Hey, I can be very sensitive."

"No you are such a caveman." I rolled my eyes. My legs were completely yanked to edge of the bed and I screamed, "Emmett! Stop!" He was tickling my ribs.

"Caveman no understand pretty woman." he kissed my neck and pulled my legs around his waist.

"Caveman needs to stop." I pinched him. He bit me on my bruise.

"Ouch!" I pulled in a sharp intake of air and half moaned, "Emmett, you don't fight fair. He bit my bruise." I directed to my friends. He turned the laptop in our direction and I looked upside down at my friends.

"Hey guys." I was sure I was tomato red.

He stopped nuzzling my neck to look up, "She's going to be busy the rest of the night. Don't call." I looked up to see them gaping at me. Then he shut my laptop screen. Emmett suddenly picked me up and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"That hurt." I groaned.

"Good, stop being such a bitch." he yanked my hair.

"Hey!" I complained.

"You were. Just tell your friends the truth, there's nothing to hide."

"Fine, I'll tell them if they want to call me back tonight."

"No, you're mine for the rest of the night."

* * *

"How often do you go to your store?"

"About once a week, why?"

"Well it has been a week, so let's go back."

"Why?"

"I want to work out, I'm getting soft."

"I like soft."

"No, I hate it. Rose can be soft, but I'm gonna be ripped." I laughed. We showered and walked to the store.

* * *

"Hey Bree." I answered her Skype call.

"Hey Mia."

"What's up?"

"Nothing, is this a good time?"

"Yes, I just got back from working out." I redid my ponytail.

"Cool, because the gang is all back together."

"Is this becoming a weekly thing?" I laughed.

"Yes." Leah smiled.

"I'm down with it. How's it going everyone?" I asked.

"We are fine. Why are you covered in bruises?" Seth asked. I looked down my arms.

"They are only temporary. I sparred with Jim."

"Who's Jim?"

"Emmett's really good friend who would not stop talking shit."

"Who won?"

"Me, now he gets to tell everyone at the bar how a '17 year old Polly Pocket' kicked his ass."

"You are badass." Ryan smiled.

"Only when provoked. Otherwise I am a peace loving creature."

"Where is Emmett?" Bree asked.

"He's closing up the store, though he should be back any minute now."

"Are you two going to shower together again?"

"We do it every morning and night. And yes, we sleep in the same bed. And yes I sleep naked. But no, we haven't had sex, does that answer everything?"

"For now."

"Good, I'm exhausted."

"Embry, why don't you say something?" Seth turned the screen to him, he looked over at me and then continued to play on his phone.

"I don't want to talk to her." he said simply.

"What's wrong honey? Cat got your tongue?"

"No, I just am pissed off with you."

"I did nothing wrong." I checked my nails.

"You know what you did."

"No, I honestly don't."

"That phone call."

"He told you to hang up before your feelings got hurt, you should have listened."

"Oh it's my fault that you can't control yourself?"

"You want to talk about controlling myself? Coming from the hypocrite that couldn't keep his dick in his pants."

"I should get you a plunger, you love to bring up old shit."

"That's funny considering that's the only thing that comes out of your mouth."

"Better than what goes in your mouth. Are you still swallowing?"

"Dayum! BURN!" Ryan jumped on the couch.

"Yes, I still swallow. But it requires a little more work; not everyone can cum in less 20 seconds. I know the catch phrase is 'you gotta be quicker than that' but I don't think they meant that quick."

"Oh shit, shots are fired everywhere!" Seth joined Ryan.

"Still not as quick as you moving on to you next relationship."

"At least I can move on to another relationship. How long did you go before fucking someone before me, not including the bimbo? Two years?"

"I just wanted something that required a little more effort."

"Yeah, whatever you tell yourself to get through the day."

"You didn't take as much effort as I thought you would, you started begging after the first month."

"Too bad I was disappointed when I did get it. Definitely not worth my virginity."

"I opened the door and now anyone just walks in?"

"No, no one walks through my door without a key."

"So 'best friends' who are dating your family members and are nine years older than you have keys?"

"At least it's not my best friend's sister. Isn't she nine years older than you as well?"

"You did not."

"Fight me you little bitch." I threatened.

"Fuck you."

"No thanks. I'd rather not be disappointed today." we both ended the call. I looked up and almost had a heart attack.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked Emmett.

"Long enough to hear that entire burn session. Damn, you're badass."

"Only when provoked."

"I thought you enjoyed having sex with Embry?"

"I did, he was really, really good at it." I thought back to my first night with him under the stars.

"Okay, don't cum on the spot."

"I'm sorry, but that boy was delicious. Mmm, I would love to go again."

"Would you still take him back even after that roast?"

"Yes. If he owned up to being wrong."

"So you would take a guy who cheats on you back as long as he admits he cheated on you?"

"Yes."

"And you were asking about Rose."

It dawned on me, "That's what you do for true love."

"I guess that's true. Come, let's shower."

* * *

"Tomorrow is your birthday!" Bree smiled we were having our weekly group meeting.

"I know, too bad I will be unavailable." I sipped some hot chocolate and wrapped the blanket around me. I already showered for the night and had my hair up, and I like to sleep naked, so the blanket was the only thing protecting my modesty.

"Why?" Leah asked.

"Emmett is keeping me occupied all day."

"You'll finally be legal."

"He's told me many times." I laughed.

"I bet, what are you doing?" Ryan asked.

"I have no clue. He's keeping everything a secret from me."

"We are having fun tomorrow!" Emmett plopped down next to me only wearing boxers.

"Gah, you're loud!"

"And you have red hair, no need to state the obvious."

"It's so weird. One second it seems like you're in love and the next you sound like brother and sister." Seth noted.

"That's how bestfriendships work." Emmett shrugged.

"I hate to cut this short, but I have a feeling I won't be able to sleep for a few days. Bye my loves. I'll see you in seven days."

"Bye Mia. Enjoy your last night of being underage." Bree winked and hung up.

* * *

"Happy 18th birthday! " Emmett slapped my ass roughly to wake me up.

"Knock it off." I groaned.

"No, get up, we have plans."

"Like?"

"Sex shops, piercing places, hookah lounges, nightclubs."

"I too young for nightclubs."

"You can get in, you just need a wristband saying you can't drink, but I'll buy you drinks."

"Fine. What's for breakfast? "

We walked into the kitchen, "Diced pineapples for breakfast"

"Are you posting this on snapchat? " I glared.

The video ended.

"Yes. I captioned it 18 year old starter kit."

"I hate you." I laughed.

"Eat the entire bowl. I cut up real pineapples for this."

"I see. Fine. I'll eat them, but only because I like fruit."

When I finished, we had a real breakfast, then showered.

"Are you going to shampoo my hair?" I asked Emmett as he joined me.

"Don't I always?"

"Valid point. But you told me no touching after I turn 18."

"I changed my mind." he pulled me flat against him and splayed his left hand across my stomach while using his right hand to rub my clit in circles.

"Emmett!" I moaned out in pleasure. He nuzzled my neck and rubbed faster. My nipples hardened and he stopped holding my stomach and grabbed my boobs instead.

"Cum for me." He kissed right below my ear. I exploded, yet still managed to remain standing.

"Thank you." I purred.

"My pleasure." he shampooed my hair, and scrubbed my skin clean. He squatted down to get my legs, and on the way up, he kissed the insides of my thighs.

"Fuck you're good."

"Am I Embry good?"

"Is it a contest?"

"Just a little bit."

"For both of your sakes, I'm not going to comment."

''Fine." he stood and pushed me out of the shower. I stumbled, but dried myself off. He's such a kid. I popped my tiny white pill out of it's foil packaging.

"How long have you been on birth control?"

"Since my fifteenth birthday. It was Esme's suggestion."

"She knew you were going to be a slut since the day she met you." Emmett laughed.

"I've only had sex with one person my entire life."

"Thus far." he rinsed off and turned of the water.

"No, forever." I stuck my tongue out at him and finished dressing. I pulled my hair into a bun, "I need to get my hair done."

"That will be our first stop."

* * *

"What are you going to get done pretty lady?"

"You see what color my roots are? I want to go back there."

"That's your natural color? Very pretty." She had nice coppery skin, and beautiful brown eyes. I let her work her magic, first, she saturated my scalp in coconut oil, than applied some other chemicals to it.

By the time she was done, I was back to my color.

"Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes, perfect." I smiled. She blow dried it straight with cool air, doused it in heat protectant, and straightened it.

"Did you want a trim?" she asked.

"No, I want a cut. My hair is currently past my butt, I want it cut to my hips."

"That's over 6 inches of hair."

"I know, but that's okay."

"And even shorter when curly."

"Yeah, it will be boob length when it's curly."

"You'd be surprised how many people don't know that." she laughed.

After finishing my hair, I returned to Emmett.

"You look great."

"Thank you, red was his favorite color. So now I am blonde again."

"Blondes have more fun."

"Why don't you go blond?"

"I'm a guy, we don't do that."

"You could, no one has to know."

"Anyways, haven't you always wanted your bellybutton pierced?"

"Yes."

"Well that's what we're going to do." he hooked my arm with his.

* * *

"Oh god, it's going to hurt."

"Yeah, sometimes the things you want hurt."

"Don't try to get all deep with me."

"I want to be deep in you."

"You sound like Embry."

"You keep comparing me to him."

"I know I do, sorry."

"You love him, that's all."

"I don't know why I love him, but I do. I'm fucked."

"Just a little." we completed our thirty minute walk and ended up in a tattoo parlor.

"What are you here for?" some tatted up lady asked.

"She wants her bellybutton pierced."

"Go sit in that chair, I'll be right with you." she smiled.

"Ok." I walked over and sat, Emmett stood and held my hand.

"Rose never lets me try anal." he said randomly.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"She doesn't."

"I'll let you try it."

"Really?"

"Yes. Best friends take care of each other."

"Clauses 1,4, 11, 15, 18, 26, 28, 32, 61, 69, 70, 76, 78, 85, and 100."

"You remembered?"

"Of course."

"So did I." I giggled.

"Hey there." the lady slapped on some gloves.

"This is going to hurt isn't it?"

"No, just a pinch."

* * *

"Anymore destinations?" I asked Emmett.

"The sex shop, then my place, then the club."

"Not the sex shop." I groaned as we walked inside.

"Hello, welcome to our store. Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"No, but thank you." I smiled.

"Selfie!" Emmett took a photo of us.

"Don't post that on snapchat."

"Too late." he laughed

"I hate you."

"Good. Look at this 9 inch vibrator." he pulled me to a wall.

"Stop."

"We're not leaving until you buy something."

"No."

"You're right, you don't need a 9 inch, mine is bigger."

"Yeah, but I can't take you to Forks."

"Aren't you getting back together with Embry?"

"Yes, but he's stubborn. It might be a while until I get laid."

"Well get the nine inch and some vibrating panties." he started throwing stuff into the basket.

After that, he made me carry the obvious bags the hour walk to his house.

"You suck for that." I threw the bags on the bed.

"You'll get over that, now go get ready."

* * *

"Is that what you're wearing?"

"Yes. Black leather leggings, stilettos and a crop top? What's wrong?"

"That's just very casual."

"I'm not trying to get the dick from anyone, so why go all out?"

"Fair point. Hope you like walking in stilettos."

"I'm a pro at this." I laughed as we walked to the club thirty minutes away.

"ID ma'am?" the bouncer asked.

"Here." I showed him.

"Happy Birthday." he smiled at me and snapped a florescent yellow wristband on my wrist.

"Thank you." I flirted and he let me in.

"Let's dance." I grabbed Emmett's ass. I started grinding on him.

"Twerk." he squeezed my ass, so I started to bounce it.

"Good enough?"

"Perfect, I captioned it 'dat ass' with heart eyed emojis."

"Thank you." I laughed. We danced to a few more songs before some guy cut in.

"May I cut in?" he asked. He had blondish hair with electric blue eyes and a lean build.

"Yes, sure." I gave him the bedroom eyes. The song was medium paced and I managed to grind on him then drop it to the floor.

"You're no fun." I giggled.

"Show me how you have fun."

"Gladly." I pushed him to the ground and did a hip roll before grinding some more, "She can have a Grammy, I'd still treat her ass like a nominee." I sang. He rolled us over so he was on top and stood, taking me with him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and raked my hands through his curly hair, he smelled absolutely delicious.

"What are you doing here, besides trying to get wifed up?"

"It's my birthday so my best friend, the guy I was dancing with, brought me here." I pulled back and looked at him.

"So you're single?"

"Yes I am."

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"If you promise not to roofie it." I laughed. He carried me over the bar and sat me on it.

"I promise. What do you want?"

"Sex on the beach, wait were you talking about drinks?" I winked and he blushed.

"Dayum, she got game." Some guy said.

"A mojito please."

Soon I was doing shots.

"Temie, you can't handle your liquor." Emmett chastised me.

"Wanna bet?" I asked.

"Okay snapchat. If she can handle her liquor, then I'm at her mercy, but if she can't, she has to walk around NYC with me wearing vibrating panties."

"Deal!" I laughed and downed some tequila.

"Body shot!" Emmett punched my thigh.

"No." I pushed him away.

"Let me have this one thing."

"You want to drink liquor off of my body?"

"No, not me personally. Your date. It would be awkward if I did it."

"You want to talk about awkward?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You're my best friend, yes it would be awkward in a bar full of strangers."

"Anthony." I grabbed his hand.

"Yes?"

"Want to do a body shot?"

"Oh hell yes." I sat on the bar and he sat between my legs. I removed my top and carefully got my bra off without a nip slip and held my boobs . Some random guy poured liquor from my neck down and he slurped it up from my belly button. Then when the glass was empty, I was laid on my back and someone put a lime slice in my mouth and poured salt on me. He licked it all up and got the lime.

"Aye, good job, you lucky bastard." some guy said. I demanded my clothes back and went into the bathroom to put it back on.

* * *

"Emmett, I need to shower." I whined.

"I see. Let me help you." He removed my clothes like they were nothing, "How did you walk all the way here without taking off your heels?"

"I'm a pro." I giggled.

"Clearly, come on." He picked my naked self up.

"Wait, don't get my hair wet, I paid good money for this."

"Fine." he secured my hair in a topknot.

"Thank you Emmy bear."

"Just get in there." I got in the shower and let it rinse me. I had to use my hands to prop myself up on the wall opposite the shower head. The water on my back was stopped and I turned to see Emmett.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just a little fucking blitz out of my mind."

"At least your first time was with someone you know." He pressed his stomach to my back.

"Emmett, touch me."

"Where?" Men, always needing specific directions and shit.

"Here." I took his hand and made him rub my clit.

"Good spot." he kissed my shoulder blades.

"Fuck me." I panted.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, please."

He rubbed the tip against my ass and carefully inserted himself into my butt.

"Fuck, it feels weird back there." I laughed.

"You know a weirder sensation?" he stopped rubbing my clit and stuck two fingers in my vagina and started fingering me.

"We should add the no eye contact one to our list." I moaned.

"You are soaking wet, and it's not the shower." He managed to use his other to rub my clit. How the fuck is he managing to stimulate all three at the same time? I couldn't last long, maybe it was the alcohol, or my longing, but after about 10 minutes, I had the most blended, nervewrackingly blissful orgasm of my life. He came in me not to shortly after.

"That felt amazing." I turned to face him.

"Same. Now let's get in bed."

* * *

I woke up with the worst hangover imaginable.

"My head."

"I made you a Bloody Mary." he passed me a glass. I downed it in under a minute.

"I appreciate the pickles instead of celery."

"No problemo. I'm guessing I won the bet."

"Fuck I know I made the bet, but can get do it tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"I'm sore."

"I know your head hurts, but that's your fault."

"No, not my head, my ass."

"You wanted me to fuck you."

"It was really good too."

"Thank you. And to your question, no. No mercy. Now go get dressed."

I got out of bed and pulled on my vibrating panties and gave Emmett the remote. Then I put on jeans, a tank top, and a coat. For shoes I stuck with TOMS, I don't want to wear heels when I'm under his mercy.

"Ready?" he asked from the kitchen.

"Yes." I poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat down eating it.

"Aren't you excited?" he asked.

"No." I picked up a spoonful of cereal and he set it off. I got milk and cereal all over the counter.

"This is bullshit." I whined and he turned it off. I quickly ate my cereal before he tried it again.

* * *

"So I lost a bet with Emmett and now I have to wear vibrating panties in public all day."

"Guess who has the controller? So you better be nice" Emmett taunted.

"I act how I want to act."

"Really?" he turned them on and I bit my lip to hide my moan. The snapchat video ended and I posted it to my story. Then I went through and watched everyone's snapchats. I watched all of them and watched Emmett's twice.

"I was smoother than butter last night." I laughed at myself, "And sluttier than a hooker late on her payments." I watched some stranger give me a body shot.

"It was fun." was all Emmett supplied. He parked somewhere and we walked to a vendor.

"Go ask the man for a hot dog."

"Okay." I was wary of his motives.

"How much for a hot dog?" I asked nicely, then I felt it and couldn't help but crumple over.

"Ma'am." he looked alarmed.

"Sorry, your face is so attractive that it got me going. No hot dog." I walked away and Emmett was laughing his ass off.

"I hate you."

We went shopping and in the middle of me picking up a picture frame, he turned it on.

"Beautiful craftsmenship, but it should be on the lower shelf." I covered for hunching over. Some old lady looked at me like I was crazy. We left the store and went to Subway.

"Go talk to that guy in line." Emmett nudged me.

"Hey you, what are you thinking about ordering?"

"The BLT. It looks delicious." he turned to face me, "But not a delicious as you." he observed.

"Thank you, I myself like the buffalo chicken-" I hunched over for a few seconds before catching my breath and standing up.

"Sorry, you're so attractive that I just got vibrations all over. Sorry about that." I walked out of Subway and glared at Emmett.

"I'm actually hungry, what do you want to eat?"

"Surprise me."

He gave me a wicked smile and led me to an Italian restaurant.

"The food was actually good, thank you for not setting it off." we walked outside.

"No problem. Go ask those guys about themselves."

"Hey guys." I said to them, they looked about 20 and they were all extremely cute.

"Hey yourself. What's up?"

"I was wondering, how old are-" fucking Emmett. My knees buckled a bit.

"She's wearing vibrating underwear because she lost a bet with me."

"Who are you?"

"My bestfriend. He's gay."

He gave me an evil look, "Do you wan to try?"

"Don't give them the-ah." the hot guy with brown hair started messing with it, turning it up and down. I was squatting, holding myself up on the table.

"This is bullshit." I groaned.

"I think that's enough, thank you." Emmett got the remote back from them and turned it off. I stood slowly.

"Let's go." We walked down the street for a while.

"Go take a picture with all of those police officers." he hit my ass.

I walked up the steps, "Hey, can I have a picture?"

"Yes, of course, where are we looking?" the police officer was incredibly hot.

"There at my gay bestfriend." I pointed to Emmett.

"Smile." he yelled and turned it on, I couldn't help the ridiculous grin on my face and tried to keep from bending my knees.

"Want to wear my hat?" another hot cop asked.

"Sure." I breathed and he put it on my head. Emmett turned it up more and I couldn't help but drop my jaw but tried to keep a smile on my face.

"That's good, thank you." Emmett called to us.

"No, thank you." the officers smiled at me.

* * *

"This day was bullshit." I sighed when we got back to his house.

"We have one more stop, the bar with my closest friends. They're waiting on us." He parked the car and we walked all the way there.

"Emmett! Hey." some guy I didn't recognize called his name. Emmett maneuvered us through the crowd.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"Temie, this is Steve. Steve, this is my best friend, Cat."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"You changed your hair." Jim noticed.

"Yes, I did it yesterday for my birthday."

"You looked so much hotter with red hair."

"You went from red to blonde? Why?" Another guy asked.

"This is my natural hair color, so I figured this would be less maintenance."

"Isn't your hair curly?"

"Yes, usually. I'm going to wash it and leave it for a few months then I might go back to red."

"Please do, and when you do, send us pictures." Jim said.

"Wait, are you the one that kicked his ass?" the guy who's name I didn't know asked.

"Yes." I blushed.

"So don't try to hit on her, Dalton, she will beat your ass." Emmett laughed.

"Only if provoked."

"Wait, you're the one that got a body shot yesterday, right?" Steve asked.

"The one on this one's snapchat? Yes, that was me."

"I want a body shot off of you."

"No, that was a one time thing." I laughed.

After talking, we all did shots, but I knew my limit and stopped while they tried to out drink each other. Which Steve won. Then the bar closed so Emmett and I walked back.

"And you were saying I couldn't my liquor." I laughed at him.

"You couldn't, at least you realized tonight. Carry me home."

"We're halfway there."

"Just carry me." I stopped and let him climb on my back, then he set my underwear off and I staggered a bit.

"Turn it off, or I'm dropping you."

"Fine, grumpy pants." he laughed.

* * *

"I had fun, I'm sad it's time to go." I hugged Emmett.

"I saw it all over snapchat." Rose commented.

"I'll see you during Christmas. "

"I can't believe seven weeks passed that quickly."

"Are we still going to Italy?"

"Hell yes. Next time were doing it my way."

"You two are going to Italy together?" Rose asked.

"Yes we are. By the way, thanks for the wallpaper." I whispered the last part in his ear.

"Bye, have a safe flight." he let go of me.

"Bye Emmy. Bye Rose." I waved them and pulled my luggage.

"Bye, we love you." Rose smiled.

* * *

"Cat!" Bree hugged me.

"Hey boo."

"Your hair." She grabbed a strand.

"lt's my natural color. Scary right?" I laughed.

"You look gorgeous." She hugged me again.

"Thanks."

"Did you have fun out there with Emmett?"

"Of course I did, was that a question?" I laughed as we walked to her car.

"How much fun? Did you-" she made obscene hand gestures.

"No, he did not stick his penis in my vagina, if that's what you were wondering."

She looked disappointed, "Fine. Kill my fantasies." I put my luggage in her trunk and sat in the convertible before pulling out my phone and texting Emmett. While waiting for his reply, I looked at my wallpaper and counted six anal, one oral, and 8 really good kisses. Basically all we did together, which is a lot.

"What are you thinking about?" Bree started the whip.

"I just need to get laid badly." I admitted.

"What? You never talk about your sex life."

"I know, but I'm dying over here. I really want Embry back."

"You're fucking with me. You want him back?"

"Yes, I still love him."

"What the fuck, is that why you couldn't sleep with Emmett?"

"Maybe."

* * *

"Cat, I see you're back in town, can we go out to dinner?" Ryan called me.

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll be by to pick you up in 20 minutes."

"I'll be waiting Ryan." I hung up and changed my clothes. I don't want to look too casual, but I don't want too much skin showing because he might get the wrong idea. I wore a nice knee length skirt with a long sleeved bloused and some stilettos.

"I'm happy you agreed. I've been waiting for my chance forever." he said as I got into his car.

"Sorry." I said. We sat in our seats.

"You look beautiful with blonde hair." He smiled.

"Thanks, it's my natural color."

"How long are you leaving it blonde?"

"For a good while. I'm letting it get healthy. Where are we going?"

"To a five star restaurant."


	18. Chapter 18

"How is everyone's summer going?" Leah asked.

"Pretty good, I had the best date ever." Ryan said

"We all hung out at least once, so that's good. " Bree said.

"Where's Embry?" Leah said.

"Maybe since we are all at my house, he won't come. " I shrugged.

"I hope he does come." Seth said.

"Me too."

"What?" Seth seemed surprised.

"I still love the guy." The doorbell rang, "I got it." I skipped to it. Embry was standing there in a nice v-neck, black jeans, and Tims and looking all types of yummy.

"Hey."

"Hey." He pushed past me.

"Ouch." Bree said from the other side of the room.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked Embry.

"Yes, I'm fine." He grumbled, clearly he was far from it.

"How was that date? " Bree asked. She just loves rubbing salt in the wound.

"It was amazing! We saw this crazy ass movie about dreams within dreams. Then we had dinner and walked downtown until 3 in the morning. "

"Sounds like fun."

"It was. Ryan is actually funny, who knew?"

"I still never got a kiss." He rolled his eyes.

"See what I mean? Funny. "

"Besides that, bigger and better news, New York with Emmett?" Seth asked.

"It was great! I wish I could live with him forever, or that he at least wouldn't live so far away."

"Didn't you say you were going to college in New york?"

"Yes, so I'll live there 2 to 4 years. But that's different."

"Why don't you just marry him?" Ryan said.

"I don't love Emmett, god no. I love him as my best friend. But we would never work out romantically."

"Yeah, and according to you, you only love one person." Ryan said.

"Stop being so sour." I dead armed gim.

"Fuck that hurts."

"Enough about me, what have you guys done?"

"Seth and I spent quality time with our son and hit a few amusement parks. It was fun."

"I have done nothing." Embry offered.

"Why?" Bree asked.

"I take that back. It turns out the baby isn't mine; Amber is a lying bitch and besides that, I've done nothing "

"You're missing out on being a dad. " Seth shook his head.

"It's ok, I can have a baby with someone I actually love now." My heart fluttered, but I controlled my face.

"Are you two going to get back together or what? " Leah finally asked.

"Probably not." Embry said. Leah raised an eyebrow.

"Why? You two are my OTP, you're supposed to be endgame! I believed in you!" She said.

"Did you hear the way they roasted each other? There's no coming back from that." Seth laughed.

"Non è colpa mia se è un dio maledetto imbroglione!" I directed at Embry.

"Woah, calm down, English." Leah said.

"She called me a god damned cheater." Embry provided.

"You understand Italian?"

"Yes, she's taught me Italian, I taught her Quileute, then we learned sign language together."

"See, that's what I mean, bae goals." She said.

"Back when we were baes. Now we don't talk." Embry said.

"Should've kept your legs closed." Leah said.

"But we weren't together. "

"In that same time period, how would you feel if she was at your house confessing whatever the hell she told you then went home and fucked Davud, got pregnant and it wasn't yours." Leah was always the voice of reason.

"She would be dead because I would kill her for cheating on me."

"You two weren't together." Leah countered.

"I've been waiting for over two years just to get her, if she cheated, I would be so fucking done. Like she wouldn't even exist anymore."

"Come pensi mi sento? Non sono forse abbastanza buono?"

"You are..."

"Si scopata che cagna!"

"Repeat that last word."

"Cagna!"

"I knew it, I know I did, I'm sorry. I'm a dumbass, she started it and I was too burnt out to stop her."

"Lei ha approfittato di te?"

"I guess if you phrase it like that."

"Why didn't you just say that?" I asked, finally calming down for English.

"I wasn't going to blame her for that. I have to own up to what happened."

"Mia!" Lyell ran to me. I picked him up.

"Volto che voglio schiaffo!" I kissed his cheek.

"What?' He asked.

"Face I want to slap," I grabbed his tiny face.

"Take me upstairs. I want to show you something." He pleaded.

"Okay." I whisked him upstairs. He showed me his pillow fort.

"Hey nice fort."

"I made it all by myself." He said proudly. I grabbed his hand as he led me inside.

"What do you play with?" I asked.

"I'll be Batman. You be Joker."

"Is it because I look scary?" I laughed.

"No, you're not scary at all! You're my sweet Auntie. " He laughed.

"What if I do this?" I opened my eyes super wide and stuck my tongue out.

"No." He laughed.

"This?" I rolled my upper lip up to show my teeth.

"No," he giggled.

"Darn it! I'm not scary."

"No you're not."

"I can tickle you!" I tickled him as he thrashed, after a few minutes, I stopped. I picked up Joker.

"Hey Batman you can't stop me from doing crime."

"Yes I can Joker! Pew pew pew!"

"I do what I want, nothing will stand in my way."

"Except justice delivered by me." We played for a good hour until he got tired.

"Go to sleep." I kissed his forehead.

"Sing to me." I picked him up and sung rock a bye baby.

"No, not that song, that's about a baby falling out of a tree."

"What do you want me to sing?"

"Something besides that. You are a great mommy."

"I'm no one's mommy."

"Why aren't you someone's mommy?"

"I don't have kids, and I'm not planning on having kids until I'm married."

"To Zio?" He asked.

"Zio and I aren't talking to one another."

"Why, did he make you mad?"

"Just a little."

"Is he still Zio?"

"You can call him Zio if you want."

"Okay. Good."

"Go to sleep pettegolezzo."

"Pettegolezzo?"

"You nosy little boy. You must get that from your mom."

"Just a little." I kissed him on his nose and sung Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. When he was asleep, I placed him in his bed and gently closed the door and walked downstairs.

"What?" I asked to my friends that were staring at me.

"We heard the entire thing on the baby monitor. " Bree said.

"Mother of the year goes to..." Ryan said.

"I want you to have my babies." Bree gushed.

"I would love to have your babies, Bree." I laughed.

"You left in the middle of working this out." Leah chastised me.

"I'm sorry, a little boy wanted my attention."

"Okay Michael Jackson." Ryan laughed.

"No, stop it."

"I have something to show you guys!" Bree jumped up.

"What is it?"

"Follow me." She left and went down the basement, what the hell is down there?

"What is it?" Leah asked.

"Mia, go turn on the light." she said. It was our wine cellar.

"Sure." I stepped in and pulled the switch. The door was slammed shut and I heard them lock it. I turned to see Embry.

"Oh fuck me, I'm stuck in here with you." I groaned and ran a hand through my boob length curls.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he looked pissed off.

"I don't want to argue with you," I banged on the door, "Let me out!"

"No, you two work it out." Leah yelled and I heard the basement door close.

"Fuck, I don't want to be in here with you."

"Seriously, that's how you respond to this situation? I'll just sit in the corner until they eventually have to let us out." He stood in the corner under the window facing the barricaded window before sitting.

I sat facing the door. I'm stuck in here with the love of my life and he doesn't even want t talk to me. He's treating me like he hates me and I really don't want him to hate me. I love him. But he doesn't even realize what he did wrong. And I feel like shit because of everything I did with my bestfriend, especially the phone call with him. I do love Emmett, but I love Embry in an entirely different way. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, but he makes it so hard to be with him. I suppose I should love him harder and make him feel more 'worthy' like he told me that one night in my bedroom, but it's hard to give my all to him. With Emmett, the love just flows out of me, but with Embry I have to force things to work out. I sniffled and wiped my face.

"Are you crying?" Embry asked, his voice much closer than I expected. I jumped up and walked all the way around him, steadying myself on the counter.

"No, just got dust in my eye." I wanted to hold him, kiss him, fuck him. I've been waiting to fuck him for ages, and being in such a confined space makes it hard for me to hate him.

"Cat, just talk to me." he placed his warm hand on my back. _Just a little lower, grab my ass._ I had to stop myself from asking him.

"No." I might confess how madly in love I still am. He turned me around, picked me up, and placed me on the counter, standing in between my legs, making it impossible to leave. Him being so close to me made me desperate to have him. My damn body betraying me.

"Cat, I am sorry for cheating on you." he looked in my eyes.

"Honestly, what made you want to fuck her?" I said with fury in an attempt to hide my hurt.

"She started undressing. I went to her house to help paint a mural on her wall, then she gave me water, we fucked, and I fell asleep soon afterwards."

"She roofied and raped you?"

"I guess, but I'm not just going to throw her under the bus. I made the decision to go over to her house, and I would have owned up to my child if it was mine, but it's not." I looked at him, he was really hurting my soul. He looked tortured.

"At least you're honest."

"Is there a chance for me and you?" he asked. I turned my face towards the door.

"Probably not," his face fell, "That's what you told Leah."

"That's what I thought until after you left and Ryan, Seth, and the rest of them told me that you say that you love me again."

I blinked away tears and whispered, "You thought I wouldn't want you?"

"You were the one that broke up with me."

"I didn't want to, but you hurt me. I want to be the first and only one you have children with. I want to be the one you come home to every night, and you sleeping with Amber ruined the entire thing. It hurt." He grabbed my shoulder, forcing me to look at him again.

"I promise to never even think of another woman again. I love you Cat. Were they telling to truth, do you love me again?"

"Why did you brush past me?" I changed the subject.

"I didn't want to see your face. Your gorgeous face knowing that you don't love me that I never will have a chance with you."

"Yet you said those embarrassing things in front of our friends."

"You said some shit too."

"You fucking started the whole argument. I was trying to have a nice conversation and you started acting like a douche."

"You made me jealous. I know you did it on purpose, so yes. I lashed out a bit."

"I actually didn't try to make you jealous. It just happened."

"It just happened? With your 'bestfriend' who you've been telling me you don't have feelings for?"

"He was there to comfort me once again like he's been for the past 3 years."

"Comfort you by fucking you? Like he has for the past three years."

"Like we both know, he has never fucked me. You were my first, Embry." my thighs trembled a little bit.

"I don't even know anymore. Everything you told me has been a lie."

"I never lied to you."

"About Emmett you have. How do I know you won't run back to him again?"

"If I'm in a relationship with someone, I stay loyal to them. And what the fuck you mean you don't know? You were my first, there was blood."

"You could have faked it. Like how you faked loving me." I slapped him hard across the face and pushed him away from me. I reached the door and picked the lock open.

"That hurt." he rubbed his face.

"Like what you said to me didn't?" I stepped into the living room part of the basement.

"Not like that."

"It does hurt. I never faked anything with you."

"Really?" he seemed skeptical.

"Goddamn you. You're so fucking insecure about yourself. It's hard trying to comfort you all the time when you don't trust me."

"How can I trust you if you lie?"

"I _NEVER_ lied to you."

"You lied about not being a virgin."

"Actually, I never said it straight out, I just avoided confessing because I wanted to fuck you."

"If we were still together when you went to New York, would you still have fucked Emmett?"

"I didn't fuck Emmett anyways. The only person I think of fucking is you. But if we were together when I went to NYC, then there wouldn't have been heavy petting."

I sat on the sofa and layed down. He's hurting my soul. He laid down by my head.

"Cat." he touched my shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch me." I wiped away my tears.

"I'm sorry."

"Shush. Your words only hurt me."

"My words? You can fight grown men, but cry at words?"

"Yes. Because you know exactly what to say to hurt me."

"I'm only voicing my inner thoughts. Why do words hurt?"

"Not just any words, only your words."

"Why?"

I looked up at him, "I still love you."

"When did you start loving me again?" I blushed and looked away.

"I never stopped."

He turned me around and looked me in the eyes, his beautiful hazel eyes pierced my soul and he kissed me.

"No, stop." I pulled away from his kiss and sat up.

"Why?"

"You can't just kiss me after saying the shit you said."

"I'm sorry Cat, I am insecure, I admit it."

"This has to be the last time. My heart can't take anymore of this."

"I promise, this is the last time." he kissed me, this time I let him. He pushed me on my back and climbed on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and let my fingers wander in his shoulder length hair. It was growing out again.

My top came off and he kissed me down my sternum, to my tummy, and to the waistband of my jeans

"I've been wanting this for so long." I whispered, he stopped to look up at me.

"You're gorgeous, you can get anyone you want."

"I want no one but you Embry, how many times do I have to say it? I want you to be my first only and last."

"I didn't have sex with anyone either." he pulled my leggings off of me, admired my thong and pulled those off too.

"You are so fucking hot. Umph, I want you bad." I said. I pulled off his shirt and he stood, kissing my neck. He was flushed for once.

"I don't have a condom." he pulled back with the realization. I wanted to tell him just to fuck raw, but then I would have to admit that I've been on birth control for ages.

"It's fine." I got out of his grasp and turned off the light in the wine cellar and shut the door before walking over to the shelf built into the wall and pulled out the giant box.

"Esme leaves the box in here for anyone. That way it's more confidential than giving them to us." I pulled out different kinds, "Ribbed, glow in the dark, non latex, flavored, what kind do you want?'

"Ribbed." he said, I put the small boxes in and threw the big one on the top shelf.

"Here." I tossed the box at him.

"You don't have to have sex with me. We could just cuddle."

"I really, really want this."

"Me too." he laid me on my back and grabbed the folded up blanket and draped it over us. He entered me slowly, but it was still uncomfortable.

"Please, stop." I moaned, he stilled.

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't had sex in almost four months, it's just a little uncomfortable."

"It's been that long?"

"Yes." I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist, my body adjusted fairly quick and soon I was rubbing up and down on him.

"Do you want me to move?"

"Yes please Embry." I moaned and placed my hands on his back, pressing him close to me.

"Shit you feel good." he started moving in me.

"You feel so good in me." I moaned and pulled my legs tighter around him.

"Cat." he laughed.

"Hmm?" I mewled.

"I can't move, you are crushing me to you."

"Just let me have this." I kissed his neck and loosened my legs around him.

"You're stronger than me." he observed.

"I work out." I kissed him passionately. He thrusted in deeply. I started puling and grinding my hips into his, "You are so good at this. Fuck me harder."

He listened and started pounding me faster.

"I'm so close." I moaned.

"Me too." I moved his hands under my butt and squeezed. I came around him and trapped him in me.

"Cat, you aren't letting me move."

"I can't unloosen myself. It feels too good." instead, I started practicing Kegels around his dick.

"That feels amazing." he came. I started getting sleepy.

"Kitten?"

"Hmm?"

"Fuck, you're sleepy." he kissed my lips and stood up. He dressed himself pretty quickly, and just in time because the basement door opened.

"Cat? Embry? Have you made up?" Bree asked.

"Yes we have." Embry said. He wrapped me in the blanket and carried me up the stairs.

"Yes! They're back together!" Leah smiled.

"Yes." Embry smiled down at me.

"Is something wrong with her?"

"No, she's just tired." We reached my bedroom and he unraveled me, my shoes, a box of condoms, and clothes fell on the bed and I kicked them off.

"Goodnight." he kissed my forehead.

"No, you aren't leaving me." I grabbed his wrist.

"Let me at least shut the door." I let go of him and he locked the door and joined me under the bed.

"Take off your clothes." my sleepy hands reached for his shirt. He took off everything and threw his clothes on the ground.

"Anything else?"

"No, just hold me." I wrapped my arms around him and he threw leg across my body.

"Are you going to fall asleep or are you going to keep mewling?"

"I thought you liked it?"

"You are giving me a boner." he moaned.

"Let's go again." I was suddenly reinvigorated. He put on another condom and pulled me on top.

"Wait, what the hell?"

"I want you on top for once." he smiled.

"I feel so awkward. I don't know what to do."

"Just ride."

"I can't obviously."

"I didn't know what to do the first time either." I was turning red.

"Let's try this again when I'm not half asleep."

"No, you learn now."

"I feel so awkward."

"I want you to ride my face eventually."

"Oh fuck." I moaned and bit my lip. The thought of it turned me on beyond belief. I grabbed his dick and carefully sunk on to it.

"Do you want me to talk dirty to you?"

"God yes, please do."

"You should see how sexy you look on my dick."

I bounced up and down and he grabbed my ass.

"You're doing it right, I don't know what you were concerned about."

I leaned forward and rested my palms on his chest and slowly started moving my hips in circles.

"Fuck that's-" his eyes rolled back as he moaned. I got a little more confident and pulled all of my hair over one shoulder and put more of my back into it.

"I'm going to bust." he slapped my ass and grabbed it tighter. I grabbed his chest and scratched my nails on his skin. I sat up and threw all of my hair behind me and grabbed my boobs. Embry licked his lips as I pinched my nipples and rolled them around. His hands left my ass to take place of my hands.

"Fuck." I cried out it felt so good. I started bouncing again, the headboard started hitting the wall and the sound turned me on even more.

"Oh fuck." He came in me.

"I'm so- ah." I came after him and laid on his chest.

"I promise to stop being so insecure. And I won't go over to any girl's house without you express permission."

"Mhmm." I mumbled and fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

"Cat." I whipped to see who called my name. Cosmic? What the hell does he want?

Embry tightened his grip on me, "What the hell do you want?"

"Cat, mostly." He said.

"Mostly?" I asked. The rest of the table looked at me.

"I need your help."

"Hell no. I don't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's in the past."

"Oh I see you're trying to pull yourself together baby."

"David."

"What is this about?" Bree asked.

"Come with me and we can talk about it." He held out his hand.

"Cat." Embry cautioned me.

"It's cool."

"Is we doing this or nah?'

"Stop it."

"Cat." Embry warned.

"Why does he have a spell over you?"

"He makes me feel lucky. I'm proud to be with him."

"Seriously?"

"You ain't got the juice like that. You're shit on the bottom of his shoes."

"That's cold, like ice cold."

"It's true." I flipped my hair. He didn't say anything but grabbed my elbow and pulled me up, making me stumble from the force.

"Ouch." I hissed.

"Shut up and keep walking." He said. When we were out the lunch room, he slammed me again the locker.

"What do you want and how much?" I asked.

"Oh now you're good."

"Stop being a dick. Just don't mention it around my fucking friends again."

"Fine. Xannies and weed for now."

"I'll give you a gram for 10."

"Okay." He rested his his hand on my hip.

"I will beat your ass." I twisted his finger.

"Just give me what I want."

"I'll give you half of what you want."

"Half of what I want? No, I want drugs and you."

"You get half or none."

"All of it? That's what I heard."

I socked him in the diaphragm.

"Where's you ring?" he noticed.

"I lost it."

"Lost the ring or your virginity?"

I didn't reply to his question.

"Bullshit, I date you for two years and I get nothing. You date for five months and you already fuck?"

"It was after a month and a half. I love him."

"You always loved him."

"What?"

"You've been in love with him since before we started dating. I could tell by the way you looked at him. It was obvious at first, but then after a while, it's like you stopped caring about him. But as soon as we broke up, your feelings came back, so it doesn't surprise me at all. I'm just a dick and I will make you feel like shit at all costs."

"What the fuck?"

"So now that you aren't a virgin, who has to know about us having sex?" he grabbed my wrists.

I pushed him off of me and beat his ass.

* * *

"Cat are you okay?" Bree asked.

"Your lip is bleeding." Seth said.

"And your knuckles." Embry said.

"I'm fine. I won." I grabbed my shit and left.

"Wait! Cat, stop." Embry said, so I did.

"What?"

"Bring your ass over here."

"She's not going to listen to you." Bree said. I turned and walked back to him.

"What?"

"Don't what me." He stood and cupped my face and stared into my eyes. I'm not sure what he was looking for, but he must've found it because he said, "Go home." and dropped my face

* * *

"Hey." Bree knocked on my door about a week later.

"Hey." I said confused.

"What's going on with you?"

"I'm fine?" Her question confused me.

"No you're not. You're talking to David again."

"I am not. " I said.

"Yes the fuck you are! Your phone is filled eith his messages. You go to school early just to talk to him. And what's worst is you're shutting everyone out again!"

"You go through my phone?"

"Yes, and slightly off topic, that wallpaper with 16 different gifs of you and Emmett is pretty hot, but Embry might beat your ass if he sees it."

I turned red, "Shit, how did you get my password?"

"You talk in your sleep. I thought you two didn't fuck."

"We didn't. He ate me out once. Those others at just good angles."

"Nice body. Why did he eat you out?"

"We were drunk and it was my birthday. But you went through my goddamn phone?"

"Yes I did, because I care about you. Are you on drugs again?"

"No I stopped."

"So why are you talking to him again?"

"I'm sorry Bree."

"That's all you're going to say to me?"

"Yes ma'am. "

"What the hell Mia?" She lunged at me.

"Bree stop."

"No, tell me what's going on between you and David. " she shook me.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie, there's obviously something going on."

"Yeah, what is going on?" I heard Embry's voice from the door. Bree climbed off of me.

"Nothing." I insisted.

"You're trotting on dangerous territory." He stood his ground.

"I swear I'm not doing anything with him. I wouldn't do that to you." I looked him in the eyes.

"Bree can you get out?" He asked her.

"No. I'm tired of you two having private conversations." She whined.

"Bree. You're on a need to know basis." He said.

"Dave and I made a deal. It's over in a week."

"What deal?" Bree asked.

"I supply him with answers for finals next week. And he pays me."

"How much?"

"10 a test."

"And that's all?"

"Yes."

"Okay, get out." Embry demanded.

"You're gonna fuck aren't you? She laughed.

"Only if she's good." He winked. She flushed and locked the door behind herself.

"So what's really going on?" He whispered.

"He wants drugs for his party next week."

"Ok." He kissed me

"That's all you're gonna say? "

"Yeah, I trust you." He looked me in the eyes.

"Mmm." I moaned.

"I haven't even undressed you yet. Hold your orgasms."

"I'll try, but obviously you haven't seen yourself."

He pulled off my shirt and nuzzled my boobs.

"I thought you don't lie?" he whispered on my skin.

"I don't lie to you." I moaned.

"Good girl." he finished stripping me and tossed me on the bed.


	20. Chapter 20

"Performance night, are you ready?" Shutters said, how did I end up in this play? Performance night came by way too quickly.

"Yes." I smiled, hiding my nerves.

* * *

The run went great until it was time for the sex scene. I was simply supposed to face Ryan in the bed, open my robe and then there was to a black out. Except there wasn't. He looked at me and I didn't know what to do, so I let the robe hit the floor and that left me in my lace bra and underwear. I pulled the sheets back and he reached for me.

"No, you sit back and enjoy this " I ad libbed which sent the crowd into cheers, some pervs even wolf whistled. I slowly crawled to him and the look on his face was priceless because it was genuine.

"Trust me, I will." he smirked at me.

I straddled him and reached behind me and unclasped my bra which made me gasp; where the hell did he get the balls for. Everyone backstage looked at me with appreciative smiles, fucking techies. Ryan sat up and held me to him, finally taking mercy on me.

"Don't act surprised, you know what we're about to do." He winked at the audience and tossed my bra to the ground. I clapped my hands twice and it went black. The curtain closed and Ryan quickly wrapped me in a blanket.

"Will you hand me my robe?" I begged. I quickly tied myself in it and went up for curtain call. The audience stood and applauded when I walked on stage as I flushed red.

"Thank you for being such a great audience. Please clean up and enjoy the rest of your evening."

We walked backstage and into the class with Shutters on our heels. As soon as she closed the stage doors, she lost it.

"What the fuck was that? I gave you all cues and you dumbasses can't even turn off a goddamn light?" She screamed. Everyone froze.

"Ryan, Cat, beautiful ad libbing you two actually know what to do, but I'm sure the stripping of the bra was unnecessary, Ryan."

Ryan glushed, "My character felt it was the right thing to do."

"Embry is going to kill you, but I hope you enjoyed the show, it will never happen again."

"Trust me, I will never forget this moment."

I wanted to drop kick him.

"Please go get changed, again beautiful performance. " she smiled. I headed to the bathroom.

"You might need this." The set changer handed me my bra.

"Thanks." I went into the locker room. Luckily I wore a dress to school. I left through the theater with Shutters still screaming at the dimwits.

"Hey great job." Embry kissed me.

"Thank you."

Carlisle, Ezzy, Ness, Ed, Bella, Jake, JR, Embry, and Leah were here.

"Was that last scene ad libbed?" Leah asked.

"Yes, the techs have no clue what they're doing."

"Very well done, I couldn't tell the difference." Carlisle said.

"Can I go talk to Shutters?" Embry said, I knew what this was about.

"Yeah, I'll walk you. Thank you all for supporting me."

"Dinner is at 9." Bella hugged me.

"I'll be there." I gave all of them a hug and watched them leave. As soon as they were out of the door, Embry lost it.

"He fucking took off your bra."

"I know. I was there." We walked back to the classroom Shutters was still going off. Bree looked at me with worry.

"Don't hurt him, he was just doing his job." She defended Ryan.

"No fuck that." He walked over to Ryan and said something in his ear. It worried me just a bit.

"Bree, dinner is at 9 at Edwards. Come on."

"9? That gives us two hours to get there, you know after every play we have to stay back here for an hour."

"Yes, but we're already in Port Angeles. Seattle is two hours from here."

"Oh, then we will be like twenty minutes late."

"Yes, thankfully." Embry finished talking to Ryan so he rejoined me.

"I hope you didn't yell too much." I whispered in his ear.

"Not enough actually." Seth sat next to Bree.

"You actors are dismissed." she flicked her hand in our direction. We bolted out the door.

"Cat, you're driving us all the way to Seattle?" Seth asked.

"Yes, top down?" I asked.

"Yes please, I wouldn't have it any other way. Shotgun!"

"Hell no, you sit in the backseat." Embry disagreed.

"You always sit shotgun. Just because you're fucking her doesn't mean you always get shotgun." Bree halted him.

"I'm not having this argument with you simply because I don't want to embarrass Cat, but you get shotgun this one time."

"I knew you'd see it my way." she beamed and jumped into the car.


	21. Chapter 21

"Emmett!" I dropped Embry's hands and ran to my bestfriend. He picked me up and I pecked him in the lips while wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Temie! I missed you." He hugged me.

"Did I miss something?" Carlisle was confused.

"No, but Temie did. You didn't do the thing." Emmett said.

"Fine." I laughed and hopped down. I turned with my back to him and he placed his hands on my hips and I placed mine over them. We bent three times before he sat me on his shoulder then I did a back bend and fell to the ground, spread my legs a fraction, and he got me back up on his shoulders with his head between my things.

"You and most dropped me." I pulled his hair.

"How long have you two been working on that? " Rose was curious.

"We came up with this in ten minutes, perfected it in two days, and made three more."

"So you spent a week on those?"

"Yes." I was unsure of where she was coming from.

"I have to show you something." he whipped out his phone and passed it to me, "Go to my gallery." and set me down on my two feet.

"Wait, she has your password?" Rose got upset.

"Yes, she does." I unlocked his phone and blushed at his wallpaper and went to gallery.

"What now?"

"The guys made a Christmas card for you." I found the photo of Dalton, Steve, Jim, and Emmett. _Yo, Yo, Yo! Merry Christmas from the Christmas Wrappers: Piney Scent, Hymm and Hymm, Jiggy Puddin, and Ruff Daddy they_ were those respectively.

I died of laughter, "That's the best thing I've seen all day!" I fell to my knees and created a group message and added Steve, Jim, Dalton, and myself before passing the phone back to Emmett.

"No! Now they have your number." Emmett noticed.

"It's fine, I can kick all of their asses at the same time." I stood up and walked to the basement, "Come here Emmett."

"I need you to take this photo for me." I stood in front of the white wall and made a scarf out of garland, put on sunglasses, and a Christmas hat.

"Got it." he laughed. I tossed the attire back in the Christmas box and we left the basement. I sent the photo in the group message.

'Call me Queen La Wreatha' - Me

Emmett checked his phone and boomed laughter, "That is the best thing I've seen in weeks!"

'You just made my life' - Steve

'I knew there was a reason I was in love with you' - Dalton

'I'm sorry I can't return your feelings.' - Me

'We have to photoshop her into the photo!' - Jim

'Please do it Jim, you're the best' - Emmett

'Give me a sec'- Jim

"Temie, selfie." Emmett called me over, he was sitting on the island in the kitchen. I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around him. He took the photo and sent it.

'Merry Christmas from us.' - Emmett

'Baeeee. Emmett, why didn't you invite me?' - Dalton

'I have a boyfriend' - Me

'Like I care' - Dalton

'Send us a photo of the red hair' - Steve

I sent them the photo of me in my bikini on the beach.

"Temie, you could have chosen a better photo with more clothes." Emmett pinched me.

"It's not that bad." I stuck my tongue out.

Dalton sent a bunch of heart eyed emojis.

'I finished.' - Jim

I was flawlessly photoshopped into the photo. I died laughing again.

'Thank you for this. I love you guys.'- Me

"What is so damn funny?" I heard Embry in the living room.

I skipped over to him and showed him the photo, "Look."

"That is pretty good."

"What were you doing upstairs?"

"Lyell wanted me to tuck him in."

"That's adorable." Then I realized that Embry and Emmett never met before and they were in the same house and they argued throughout the summer; shit's about to hit the fan, "Come here." I grabbed his hand and led him through the living room and into the kitchen.

"Emmy bear." I called Emmett's attention, he was still sitting on the counter. He hopped down and bounded to us.

"Embry, this is Emmett, my best friend. Best friend, this is my boyfriend."

They looked each other in the eye and shook hands.

"Finally get to meet you. I've heard so much about you." Emmett was being mature? Hot damn.

"Likewise. So how was your summer together?" Embry asked, this is not a game you want to play baby.

"Fuck me." I murmured.

"I believe that's what we did this summer." Emmett gestured to me.

"I was told you two didn't have sex?" Embry glared at me. I could die.

"We didn't, I'm just messing with you. You're so fucking jealous it's ridiculous."

"Emmett." I punched him.

"Artemisia." he raised an eyebrow, "Why introduce us?"

"You two are the most important people in my life, so I figure you will meet eventually it's better now."

"You have some serious balls, do you know all the things that I could say to destroy your relationship?"

"Yes, I know. But I'm trusting you won't." I let go of Embry and rested my hand on Emmett's arm.

"Of course I won't because you have just as much leverage."

"So we're even?"

"For now."

"Shake on it."

He spit on his hand, "Kay."

"You're disgusting." I spit on mine and shook hands with him, then I wiped it on his face.

"Bitch." he grabbed me by my neck and rammed me into a wall.

"Shit! Stop it." Embry said. I looked at him and laughed.

"Calm down, we're just playing," Emmett let me down.

"Seriously? That's how you play?"

"Yes making significant others jealous and fighting is our idea of fun."

"Okay, that's enough interaction for today." I interfered.

"That means get out so we can fuck." Emmett sat on the counter, pulled me on his lap, and grabbed my ass. I turned red.

"We are not." I lightly headbutted him.

"You aren't getting down."

"You aren't letting me."

Embry left through the door.

"I applaud you for that."

"You are such a jerk."

"No, me being a jerk would show him this picture." It was me lying on my back and deepthroating him.

"You show him that and I'll show Rose this." It was a picture of me sitting on his face.

"You bitch, you wouldn't!" He jumped up and reached for my phone.

"Try me, douche nozzle."

"Embry!" he yelled.

"Rose!"

We slapboxed, but it quickly turned violent.

"Hey, what is it now?" Rose was completely calm as I Emmett choked me and I straddled him while trying to smother him with Esme's potholders.

"Blackmail." I choked.

"Separate children."

I reluctantly got off of him.

"Is this normal?" Embry asked.

"Usually they act lovey dovey, then they start fighting."

"You're okay with that?"

"I'd rather they kiss in front of me than have sex behind my back. Now kiss and makeup." she made us stand up.

"Rose." I groaned.

"Kiss and be friends again." Emmett stood up and kissed me on my lips, it was very chaste and platonic.

"Happy now? We're friends." Emmett sighed.

"I will get my revenge." I whispered.

"No, be nice." Rose said and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"Temie. " Emmett called my name.

"Yes?" I stood off the couch.

"I have to ask you something." I walked to where he was standing in the corner.

"Ay yo bitch, dat pussy open 4 biz 2nite?" He whispered in my ear

"Oh my gosh. " I blushed.

"You're so cute when you blush." He pinched my cheek

"Don't touch me." I warned.

"I touch you if I want to touch you." He stuck his tongue out. I socked him in the mouth.

"Ouch, kitty has claws."

"You know this already. Unless you want to end up like Jim I suggest you stop."

"Wait, you know Jim?" Rose asked from the couch.

"Yes, she's one of the guys! We all went the ba-"

"Bible study and caught the holy spirit. " I elbowed him in the ribs.

He smirked at me and gave me a thumbs up.

"You hung out with those guys?"

"Yes, the cavemen and barbarians don't scare me."

"Wait, so what happened with Jim."

"She out lifted him on the weight set and he called her a very interesting choice of words and she beat the life out of him."

"You just took a level in badass." Rose knuckle touched me. Emmett hopped on my back, causing me to have to take a step.

"You almost broke her back." Rose slapped him

"No, she carried me back home plenty of times after bible study. Take me upstairs." He pulled my hair.

"God I hate you." I climbed the stairs.

"Faster!" He tugged so I darted up the stairs and into my room and tossed him on the couch.

"Shut the door." He gestured. I shut it and locked it.

"What?"

"I've really missed you." He pulled me on top of him and grabbed my ass.

"I've missed you too."

"Have you?"

"Yes, but we're not doing this here. We are going to Italy and talking. Till then, no." I got off of him.

"You know what I want to do?"

"What? "

"Fight you."

"Let's get drunk and fight."

"Don't you have weed?"

"Obviously you didn't get my song reference. "

"I got it, I'm not a complete dumbass." He punched me in the arm.

"When do you want to fight?"

"Now." He stood up and tossed me across my room, I luckily landed on a couch, but even that went crashing against the wall.

"You dick! If that scratched my hardwood floors..." I charged at him and knocked him on the bed. I managed to hold his hands down.

"You've been working out."

"Thanks" He bucked his hips trying to get me off of him.

"Stop it." I pressed my knee into his stomach.

"You stop you cocksucking Polly Pocket." He turned us so he was on top. I tried to crush him with my thighs and began kicking him. He took my hands in one of his massive hands and used the other to pinch my nipple.

"Ouch."

"Name five cereals."

"Lucky-Ow-Charms, Frosted Flakes, Cheerios," I stopped to think of two more.

"That's not five." He twisted harder. I brought my knees to my chest and launched him off of me. He was on the floor, so I stood over him and he stood quickly. I couldn't help but get stuck on his shoulders and he rammed me into the wall before charging into another and letting me take the impact. I used momentum bring him to the ground in a suplex. Then I caught his neck between my thighs.

"Tap out before you pass out."

"I refuse."

"Okay, pass out then."

"You act like this is torture. You know how easy it is to do this." He twisted us so that I was sitting on his face. He started eating me out through my leggings.

"Don't bring sex into this." I hissed under my breath. It felt really good and he held my hips in place so I couldn't get up, even though if I really wanted to, I could.

"Em." I panted. My thighs loosened their hold, which was apparently what he wanted because he slammed me on my stomach and pressed his knees in the small of my back and yanked my hair.

"And you women say we men are distracted by sex. Weakling. Tapout."

I squirmed in his hold before getting somewhat loose and punching him in the jaw. He went limp.

"Yay. I got you unconscious. Now stay that way." He laid on the floor. I got up and walked downstairs.

"What the hell was all that noise?" Bree asked.

"We fought. I won, clearly." I got an ice pack from the freezer and pressed it to my hip.

"You went upstairs to fight?"

"Yes, otherwise someone would have stopped it." I returned to the living room where everyone else was.

"Damn, you got hands." Bree high fived me.

"Just a little."

"How bad is it?" She lifted my shirt and moved the ice pack.

"Damn, that's a good one."

"Hurt like you don't know what. I should probably see if he woke up yet." I hobbled back upstairs. He was sitting on my bed going through my phone.

"Give me my phone."

"That was not a legal move!"

"It was so, you're just a baby!"

"You're just a bitch." He said.

"Here's your use pack. Dickhead."

"Thanks."

I remembered waking up on my floor.

"What the hell?" I rubbed my head.

"Emmett said that was karma." Embry helped me stand.

"I deserved it. Where is that bastard?"

"He left."

"Fuck. I guess I'll see him tomorrow. Can you help me get in bed?"

"Do you need water?"

"No, I need you in bed with me."

"Wow, subtlety is lost among you."

"I tried to be subtle, you can't catch hints."

He laid me on my bed and helped me pull off my shoes and undress.

"Thank you." I pulled him on top of my naked body.

"Calm down Kitten, let me undress before you try to fuck me."

"Hurry!" I let go of him. He locked my bedroom door and shed his clothes almost instantly.

"When did you get your bellybutton pierced?" he asked.

"Damn you're late. I got it pierced in New York on my birthday, June 26, it's now Christmas Eve, December 24. You are hella late."

"I think I noticed it, I just forgot to ask." he kissed me and climbed on me. He already had a condom from my nightstand and slipped it on.

"Mhmm, hurry, I'm dying." I moaned, he entered me quickly and kissed my lips passionately.

"But I like taking my time with you."

"Embry." I moaned and ran my hands through his hair.

* * *

"Emmy bear!" I ran in his arms. He lifted me effortlessly.

"I literally just saw you yesterday."

"Well dickhead, you let me unconscious on the floor."

"Good evening to you too."

"Come sit." Rose gestured.

"Hey, welcome, does anyone need a moment to think?"

"Yes, just a little longer." Carlisle said.

"Take your time." She left and returned five minutes later with our drinks.

"Everyone had time to think?"

"Yes. I'll have..." I zoned out to what everyone ordered until we got to Emmett.

"I'll have steak, medium rare."

"And for sides?"

"Bisque."

"No, don't give him the bisque." I spoke up. He turned to look at me with his eyebrows knitted together.

"Bisque is made with shellfish, which you're extremely allergic to." I raised an eyebrow.

"Good looking out." He blushed, "I'll get the fries and vegetables?" he looked at me, I gave him a thumbs up. Embry ordered something, but he's not allergic, so I didn't fret.

"Caribbean Callaloo soup." I smiled at the waitress.

* * *

It was hard to focus. I don't know if it was the amount of people, Jazz, Alley Cat, Nessie, JR, Rose, Emmy Bear, Bree, Seth, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Lyell, Embry, and I, or if it wasn't well ventilated in here.

"I have to go." I mumbled to the table and stood up.

"Cat." Embry squeezed my hand.

"I'm okay." I walked to the bathroom and I couldn't breathe, I hoped the fresh air would help, but it didn't. I found myself against the wall gasping for breath. I looked up and saw Emmett staring down at me. He pulled my leg around his waist and pushed my skirt up. I was gasping to say something before I felt him stabbing my thigh. I couldn't do anything but whimper, after a minute I could breathe. I hugged him tightly.

"Let's go back." He said.

"Oh can't move." I gasped. He picked me up and wrapped both legs around his waist and I buried my face in his chest, I didn't even care that my thong might be showing, all I cared about was that he helped me.

"What the hell?" Rose said.

"Carlisle,I am taking her back to the." Emmett rumbled under me.

"Who knew there were bananas in my meatloaf?" I croaked.

"How did you know what to do?" Esme sounded worried.

"The same thing happened in New York."

"Ok, drive safe." Carlisle seemed worried.

"Bye." I waved, my voice sounded raspy. My skin was starting to itch.

"Wait." he put me down, but I had to lean on him for support.

"Here's for dinner." he pulled out a hundred and slipped it in Carlisle's hand before picking me up and tossed me over his shoulder. The table seemed concerned, but I put on a fake smile.

"You didn't mention that you made me eat bananas." I choked out when we were in the car.

"If I didn't, then I wouldn't have known to save you."

"Thanks Emmy." I reclined my seat.

"No problem Temie. When I ordered seafood, you stopped me. We just take care of each other."

* * *

"Cat, what do you want me to do for you?" He asked. I pulled out my phone.

"Nothing." I replied. He let me walk into the bathroom and shower.

"Don't lock this door." He said. I stripped and showered, I went to lather my face, but I dripped the soap and ended up falling. Emmett burst through the door. He joined me in the shower, completely naked.

"I can't leave you alone for five seconds." He grumbled. He washed my hair, face, arms, torso, legs and feet. I returned the favor with shaky hands. He rinsed us both off and dried me.

"You still have a great body." He smiled.

"You too." I croaked out.

"Come on." He spread me on my bed and lotioned me, giving me a full body massage.

"Where's my happy ending?"

"With Embry." He hit my ass.

"Bring me my sweats and cami."

He shuffled through my drawer and tossed them at me. I pulled my wet hair into a high ponytail.

"Stop staring at my tits." I pulled on my tank top on and sweats.

"I'll stare if I want to." He stuck his tongue out and grabbed some extra sweats out of the guest room, "Where's the weed?" .

"Oh yeah, I moved it. It's in my closet in the pastel pink box."

"You and your gay ass colors." His laughter boomed as he came out with a zip lock sized bag full of it.

"Damn, this is like 350 dollars." He smiled.

"Yes it is. 35 grams." My voice hurt. He grabbed the four foot bong and packed a bowl.

"How are you gonna smoke? You can hardly open your mouth." I pulled on my sweats and stood.

"Just fine, now light it up." I opened my mouth and my jaw cracked. My eyes watered, "Fuck." I took a hit and cleared the bong before coughing.

"My turn. How many hits are we doing?"

"I don't want to get too fucked up, they're all coming for dinner."

"Three hits, they shouldn't be back for a while." He decided. I took two more hits and so did he and then he put everything away for me. I turned on my stereo and blasted Pandora.

"Drunk and fuck? Hell yes." He laughed and climbed on top of me.

"Fuck me." I looked him dead and dead the eye and laughed.

"Hell no jailbait."

"I'm over the age of 18, I'm no longer jailbait."

"Oh yeah you're 'Rose would beat my ass'-bait."

"That's more like it." I rolled him so I was laying in his chest. He stroked my back and pulled the blanket over us.

"So Italy, wanna fuck?"

"Heck no, I'm in a relationship."

"Shall we go over the clauses?"

"Get me drunk and we'll see."

"I want to fuck you like an animal. I want to feel you from the inside." he started. I pinched his nipple and he stopped.

"We are Close. Again, thank you for that. I owe you an epipen."

"No, you already got me backed, I'm fine." he laughed, the rumbles were soothing and I ended up dozing off.

* * *

"Mia." There was a knock on my door, so I got up and opened it. Embry stood concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, just really tired." I wrapped my arms around him. The relaxing effects of the weed made it easier to talk. That means I couldn't have been asleep that long.

"You scared me, I was worried about you."

"Don't be, Emmett was there to help me."

"You know how I feel."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, but that's my best friend." I looked my boyfriend in the eye, he seemed torn.

"Can I come in?"

"Hold on." I shut the door and turned to lights on. To my surprise, Emmett was gone and he cleaned up our clothes and towels. I opened the door to Embry and grabbed his hand, pulling him in and quickly locking it behind himself.

"Why did you shut the door?"

"To make sure that my room was clean enough for you to see."

He stroked my face, "That shouldn't be a problem."

"Would you want me to see your room dirty?"

"That's not a problem because we never have sex at my house."

"Are you complaining?" I dragged him into my bed.

"Are you sure you should be having sex? You almost died."

"I'm fine honey, but no. I'm not about to have sex with you. I want an answer to my question."

"No, I'm not complaining. It's just a fact."

"Okay, well take me to your house." I kissed him.

"Esme's gonna let you stay the night at my house?"

"I'm sure she will if I ask her."

"You don't-"

"Shush. Don't you want to take me to your place, make love to me, then fuck me crazy?"

"I can do that here."

"I can't scream your name here."

"You're giving me a boner."

I reached in his pants and adjusted his dick.

"That was amazing."

"One of my specialties." I stood and walked to the door.

"Are you seriously going to ask her?"

"Worth a shot, you wanted me to ask, didn't you?"

"Not exactly in those words."

"Is your mom home?"

"Is she ever?" I opened the door and walked to the end of the hall and knocked on her door.

"Just a minute." Esme called. I waited and the door opened, "Hey, what can I do for you?" she pulled her messy hair behind her ears and finished knotting her robe.

"Can I stay the night at Embry's house?"

"You're too good. Why don't you sneak out like any other teenager?" she laughed.

"I was raised under strict Catholics."

"Yes, you can go."

"What time do I have to be back?"

"That's what I mean, you don't even give me a reason not to trust you. Be back whenever you feel like it; stay for as long as you want."

"Thank you Esme. I'll call you in the morning to make sure that not up to mischief."

"Stop, goodnight." she laughed and shut the door. I walked all the way back to the end of the hall and opened my door.

"What did she say?" Embry asked as I shut the door behind myself.

"Of course she said yes." I smiled, "Give me a few minutes." I whirled around my room getting three different outfits, two pairs of shoes, bras and underwear and socks, before going to the bathroom and getting my birth control, shampoo, conditioner, mousse, toothpaste, toothbrush, Denman, and mascara. Not that I wear makeup, but just in case.

"Alright, I'm ready."

"You sure?"

"Wait," I dashed to my nightstand and grabbed two boxes of my SKYN condoms, "Okay, I'm ready."

He turned red but said nothing.

I took my car and drove us to his house.

"Look my mom's not home." he said with sarcasm.

"Surprise surprise."

"Wait down here."

"I thought you didn't care if your room was clean?"

"I just want to make sure nothing embarrassing is lying around." he took my keys and hung them on the key tree bye the door, I used the distraction to my advantage; adjusted my backpack, and darted up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"You don't fight fair Cat." he ran after me, but was too late. I shut the door behind me and locked it.

"I know, this is what I meant." His room was really clean. It was kinda scary how sterile it was. The only thing out of place was his sketchbook, which was laying on the bed.

"Cat, please, just open the door." he sounded scared. I sat criss cross on the bed and picked up the book. The door opened and he froze when he saw me.

"See you have a key."

"Have you gone through that?" he was wary.

"No, I actually was waiting for you to open it the door so I could ask you about it."

"Put it down."

"What's in it?"

"Cat, put the goddamn thing down." he was growing impatient with me.

"Why don't you just tell me what's in here?"

"Why don't you look in there?"

"Not unless I have your permission."

"Fuck me." he ran his hands through his hair.

"What's in here?" I ran my hand across the leather binding.

"The end of our relationship."

"Don't exaggerate." I looked up at him.

"I'm not. Just open it."

"No. Not unless you present it to me." I stood and grabbed his wrists. He looked surprised at me touching him.

"You're not going to peek?"

"No, I can control myself. But I will tell you one thing," I made sure to hold eye contact, "if you think it's going to end our relationship, then you're wrong. You can't get rid of me that easily." I kissed him softly on the lips.

"I know you'll leave."

"Would you leave if the situations were reversed?"

"I would be an idiot to leave you." he kissed me again, "Can you let go of my wrists?"

"Yes, sorry, and that's how I feel about you."

He smoothed my hair out of the way and cupped my face before kissing me passionately, then he quickly broke the kiss.

"Why'd you stop?" I panted.

"I wanted to kiss you one last time before you left me."

"I'm not going anywhere." I persisted, "Well hopefully to bed with you."

He led me to the bed and we both crossed our legs, sitting across from each other.

"You'll change your mind." He picked up the book and flipped the cover open before turning it to face me. I was shocked, it was a picture of me, dated from the first day of school freshman year. He began flipping and they were all beautifully drawn photos of me. My eyes teared up.

"I knew you'd want to leave." He looked sad. I grabbed the book and put it on his desk before kneeling in front of him.

"I'm not leaving." I looked into his hazel green eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"Those drawings are beautiful. The fact that you care about me so much that you consistently draw photos of me, it warms my heart." I grabbed his face and kissed him, letting my body say what my words couldn't. He slowly undressed me before undressing himself.

"You're really not leaving?"

"No, I'm not." I reached over to my backpack and grabbed a condom.

"I love you Cat." he slipped it on himself.

"I can't believe you thought I'd leave."

"It's creepy having drawings of someone else."

"Not if you're in love with that person, which you clearly are." I arched my back, waiting for him to enter me.

"You're not creeped out?"

"No, I'm flattered by it." he nuzzled my neck, "Now enough of that, Embry. Fuck me." I wrapped my legs around his.

"Didn't you say you wanted to make love and then be fucked crazy? Also, you are supposed to scream my name."

"When can I ride your face?"

"Now." he smirked. He's never been much into oral, or at least I thought. I suddenly was on top of him and I moved until my vagina was over his mouth.

"Sit Cat."

"Won't it hurt if all of my weight is on your mouth?"

"Nope, not at all. Sit." I let all of my weight down on his mouth. He started eating me and it felt amazing, I leaned forward and rested my hands on his pillows about his head.

"Oh yes Embry." I moaned and relaxed more.

"This feels amazing." I mewled.

When I was close to losing it, I leaned all the way back and rested my hands on his hips. I came warmly and wetly in his mouth and he swallowed it all. I got off of his face and kissed him.

"You want to kiss me after cumming in my mouth?"

"You kiss me when you cum in mine. We're even now."

"You taste delicious." he smirked and kissed me again, turning us so that he was on top.

"So do you. Now make love to me so you can fuck me." I gave him a wicked smile.

* * *

I woke up a little disoriented before I remembered that I was at Embry's house. I reached into my backpack popped the pill into my mouth and got out of bed. Embry was still fast asleep and I heard commotion downstairs. My heart dropped.

"Embry!" Tiffany's shrill voice demanded. I quickly grabbed my back and darted in the guest bedroom. Then I dressed myself in footie pajamas and pulled my hair into a topknot. I heard her barge into his bedroom and yell at him.

"Where is she? You just bring girls home when I'm not here?"

"Mom, you remember Cat? You love her."

"I thought you two broke up?" I crawled under the sheets and whipped out my phone.

"We got back together."

"Why? She's too good for you, she can do better."

"I know she can, but she loves me, I guess."

"Where is she?"

"She insisted on sleeping on the couch, but I told her no so I'm pretty sure she's in the guest bedroom." I could hear him standing up and I laid on the pillows and closed my eyes, the door opened soon enough.

"Cat." Tiffany sat on the bed. I rolled over.

"Cat." she shook me awake. I sat up quickly.

"Yes, I'm awake."

"It's okay, don't freak out. I'm just asking if you slept well."

"Yes, thank you." I smiled.

"You're so beautiful. When can I have grandbabies from you?"

"MOM." Embry sighed. I looked at where he was standing in the doorway, he looked delicious in nothing but pajama bottoms.

"Whenever your son wants to marry me." I returned to looking at her.

"You don't have to be married. Just have one now."

"My Catholic family would not approve. I want to have my life together before I bring another in it."

"I will help you. Why didn't you sleep in the same bed?"

"Same reason."

"Your hair looks nice, but why did you go blonde?"

"This is my natural color. I wanted it healthy so I went back to natural."

"Mom, can you stop harassing my girlfriend?"

"Go cook breakfast or something," she dismissed him, "So blonde? Am I going to get blonde grandchildren?"

"Probably, if we get lucky."

"You know you don't have to have children with him. Any baby you pop out is my grandchild."

"That's enough Mom."

"Why are you with him?"

"Because I love him."

"Why? He's so grumpy."

"We work it out."

"So why did you stay the night?"

"We had dinner last night, my entire family, and I offered to take him home and he demanded that I stay the night because he didn't want me driving that late, so I packed my backpack and offered to sleep on the couch, but he wouldn't have it."

"Poor girl, you're an angel."

"She's not really that nice Mom."

"I don't smell food cooking."

"Can I go shower?" I got up.

"Yes of course." She looked at what I was wearing, "Those pajamas are adorable."

"Thanks." I blushed.

* * *

The shower was nice and warm. I scrubbed myself clean and shampooed my hair._ I wish Emmett was here_. Where did that thought come from? I pushed it aside and dressed myself in leggings, a pale pink sweater, and my black TOMS. I towel dried my waist length curls and moussed them to perfection.

"Please give me grandbabies." Tiffany said as I walked downstairs. She flipped an omelet. Embry rolled his eyes.

"I will one day Tiffany, but as of right now, I will not."

"Fine, but you only have five years before I start poking holes in condoms."

"You here that Embry? You have five years to put a baby in me." I placed a hand on my flat tummy.

"Where's your abstinence ring?" Tiffany noticed.

"I traded it for a promise ring. It was my gift from Embry."

"That's sweet."


End file.
